La pequeña cafetera
by Arum
Summary: TRADUCTION -Usagi-san. – dit-il avec entrain – Ça te va bien, non ? – Au moment où Misaki donna son nom à la peluche, son sourire s'éteignit et il la regarda tristement. – Si mon frère te voit, il va vouloir te jeter à la poubelle, tu sais ?
1. Une chaleur tiède

Crédits: fanfic originale de Manny Heatlook et manga de Shungiku Nakamura

Une chaleur tiède.

Takahashi Misaki, dans sa dernière année de Lycée, trouva quelque chose un peu étrange en revenant chez lui. Quelque chose de blanc, tout doux, avec des boutons pour les yeux, et habillé de la partie supérieure d'un costume trois pièces. Un lapin en peluche, assis juste au milieu du parc municipal. Misaki tourna la tête de tout les cotés pour chercher son propriétaire, mais le parc restait simplement vide, il n'y avait que lui et son âme … et le lapin. – On l'a abandonné ?- se demanda Misaki à voix haute en s'accroupissant pour mieux le voir. En l'observant mieux, les yeux en bouton brillaient joliment au soleil, ce qui fit sourire Misaki

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, le lapin était beau.

Misaki le prit doucement dans ses bras -C'est décidé. - s'exclama-t-il, décidé. – Je t'emmène à la maison.

Le lapin était posé doucement sur le lit de Misaki quand celui-ci, à son bureau, en finit avec ses devoirs. Misaki vivait avec son grand frère, qui n'était presque jamais là sans arriver à vaincre son ennui, Misaki se tourna pour jeter un œil au lapin et sourit, avant de se diriger vers lui.

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles … - lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Alors il finit par examiner chaque coin de la peluche, en le faisant tourner dans tout les sens pour en regarder chaque centimètre carré, pour s'arrêter quand il remarqua quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sur les boutons du gilet du lapin étaient gravées les initiales U.A. Au début, Misaki ne comprenait pas ce que ça pouvait signifier, mais après y avoir pensé un peu, et s'être senti un peu stupide, la première chose à laquelle il pensa quand il vit la première lettre fut le mot « Usagi », qui aurait très bien pu être la vraie signification vu que c'était ce à quoi ressemblait l'objet. En le regardant bien et en remarquant que le lapin était habillé très élégamment, Misaki ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire décidé.

-Usagi-san. – dit-il avec entrain – Ça te va bien, non ? – Au moment où Misaki donna son nom à la peluche, son sourire s'éteignit et il le regarda tristement. – Si mon frère te voit, il va vouloir te jeter à la poubelle, tu sais ? Il dit que je suis trop grand pour avoir des peluches comme toi … Le problème, c'est que, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais … Il y a quelque chose en toi qui me dis le contraire.- Dit-il en regardant les yeux en bouton d'Usagi-san. Misaki soupira.

Soudain, les pas de quelqu'un d'autre se firent entendre en dehors de la chambre. – Nii-Chan.- s'exclama Misaki en laissant la peluche sur le lit. Puis il se pencha sur lui et lui murmura – Je reviens vite – Rapidement, le garçon sortit de sa chambre pour débouler dans l'entrée où il trouva son frère au bord de l'évanouissement. – Nii-Chan ! Ça va ? – Demanda-t-il, alarmé, en aidant son frère à se relever.

-Ah … Misaki. Désolé d'être arrivé si tard. – Dit-il en regardant l'horloge du micro-onde, qui affichait 23h. – J'ai eu une _très mauvaise_ journée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé … - annonça le garçon en l'aidant à s'installer sur le lit. – Mais c'est terminé, maintenant, non ? – demanda-t-il avec entrain.

- Non … - annonça le grand frère dans un soupir. – Demain je devrais rentrer encore plus tard.

-Oh. – Misaki ne savait plus quoi faire à partir de maintenant. Si seulement il avait un travail, il pourrait aider son frère d'une manière quelconque, mais il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Quand il revint dans sa chambre et prit la peluche dans ses mains, il lui dit d'un ton décidé. – Usagi-san. Demain matin, j'irais chercher du travail.

En lui parlant, le garçon s'endormit profondément avec le lapin tout doux dans ses bras qui lui procurait une agréable chaleur, suffisamment pour qu'il passe une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien, comme s'il était enlacé par deux grands bras chauds toute la nuit, il se sentit comme bercé par ces bras et une voix grave, mélodieuse, réconfortante il n'entendait qu'un _dort, dort, laisse-moi te border_ Une chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à accepter.

XXXXX

Samedi, quand Misaki se leva, son frère était déjà parti. Enfin, la maison était déjà vide et il n'était que 9h. Le garçon ne fit pas cas du comportement de son frère et se prépara à atteindre qu'il s'était donné.

-Usagi-san, souhaite-moi bonne chance. – dit le garçon avant de s'en aller et de fermer la porte derrière lui, plus décidé que jamais.

Au moment où la porte se referma, Usagi-san tomba du lit, comme s'il y avait eu un courant d'air, pour finir en roulant sur le sol comme s'il avait été poussé jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Et il resta là.

XXXXX

Misaki s'arrêta en face d'un fleuriste et y entra assez nonchalamment pour demander au gérant, qui était là, si son aide pouvait être utile. Le garçon demanda calmement si la boutique n'aurait pas besoin d'un nouvel employé, mais l'homme en face de lui, lui dit que non, que la boutique n'avait pas besoin de plus de personnel. Misaki sortit un peu déçu, mais il alla voir autre part. En s'arrêtant dans une librairie, il posa la question de la même façon que chez le fleuriste, avec le même calme, la même gentillesse. Le gérant réfléchit un peu puis lui sourit avec une réponse positive, en lui disant que ça devrait être possible. Enthousiaste, le garçon fit alors un petit saut de victoire, se qui fit sursauter un jeune garçon derrière lui. Ce dernier se cogna contre une étagère, qui en entraîna une autre, qui cassa une lampe juste au dessus de la section enfant … une chance qu'il n'y en avait pas à ce moment là. Le gérant ordonna à Misaki de sortir. Puis il entra dans une cafétéria qui semblait ouvrir la nuit, avec la même question et la même tranquillité, en se présentant comme un employé compétent, mais le gérant refusa en voyant bien que Misaki était encore mineur. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait rester jusqu'à très tard et qui pouvait gérer des conflits, il ne pouvait pas accepter de prendre un garçon si jeune comme employé.

Misaki insista, en demandant à pouvoir faire ses preuves quelques temps. Le gérant de la cafétéria l'observa un peu, puis soupira et lâcha un « Donne moi une minute ». Patient, le garçon attendit sans bouger. Au moment où le gérant revint, Misaki sourit en voyant que l'homme avait un sourire entendu.

- Tu peux travailler ici. – affirma le gérant. – Mais tu travailleras seulement à l'intérieur, et s'il y a un conflits, laisse les autres s'en charger, compris ?

- Oui ! - dit Misaki

- Bien. Au fait, je m'appelle Miyagi You, bienvenue à La pequeña cafetera. C'est quoi ton nom ? – demanda l'homme sous ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu foncé.

- Je m'appelle Misaki Takahashi, merci de me laisser travailler ici – fit-il avec une révérence.

-Parfait. – s'exclama Miyagi. – Va dans l'arrière boutique pour prendre ton uniforme. Tu commences ce soir à 19h, ça te va ?

- Pas de souci – dit-il en entrant dans la cafétéria.

Misaki déboula dans la salle plein d'énergie, il rencontra un garçon posté devant la caisse enregistreuse, blond, avec de grands yeux gris qui paraissaient observer Miyagi avec beaucoup d'attention. – Salut.- fit Misaki – Je viens pour récupérer un uniforme, je vais travailler ici à partir de maintenant.

Le jeune, qui ne réagit que maintenant, se tourna pour observer Misaki de la tête aux pieds et inspira avant de commencer à parler. – Ah, bien sur. – Dit en fouillant dans l'arrière boutique pour en sortir un uniforme de serveur. – J'imagine que tu tailles du S, j'ai bon ?

-Tout à fait. – Dit le châtain en prenant l'uniforme. – Je m'appelle Misaki Takahashi, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

-Appelle-moi Shinobu. – Dit-il sérieusement. – Tu commences à quelle heure ? Pendant la journée ou la nuit ?

Misaki se souvint de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir – Pendant la nuit. Alors je te verrais seulement quand il aura le changement, hein ?

- Pas vraiment – répondit-il sans aucune émotion. – Je travaille pendant ces deux périodes comme Miyagi, parce que je suis le seul à avoir les clés de la caisse enregistreuse.

-Oh.- lâcha le garçon. – Bon, j'y vais … on se verra plus tard. – En disant, ça, il se réveilla suffisamment pour s'empêcher de se cogner contre Miyagi.

- Alors, tu n'oublies pas. À 19h. – dit Miyagi avec confiance – N'arrive pas en retard.

- Oui, monsieur ! – dit Misaki en sortant de l'établissement.

-Il a l'air compétent … - lâcha Shinobu

-Et il vaut plus que ce dont il a l'air. – dit le plus âgé en se tournant pour le regarder – Même si je pense qu'il ne pourra pas contenir les conflits.

- Tu sais que c'est commun à ces heures. Mais bon, tant qu'il peut maintenir le contrôle, il n'y aura aucun problème en fait. – dit le blond en commençant à servir un té. -, peut-être qu'il sait cuisiner.

-C'est le plus important … - dit Miyagi – J'aurais dû le lui demander avant.

XXXXX

En rentrant chez, Misaki la retrouva vide comme il s'y était attendu, avec les lumières éteintes et sans autre bruit que le « tic-tac » de l'horloge de la salle à manger. En laissant tomber son sac par terre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il avait réussi, et la seule chose qui le dérangeait était qu'il ne savait pas si devait en parler à son frère ou non. En pesant le pour et le contre, Misaki s'imaginait uniquement son frère lui disant : _C'est dangereux pour quelqu'un comme toi de travailler aussi tard la nuit Je ne te laisserais pas travailler s'en m'en parler avant Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. _

Le garçon soupira rien qu'en imaginant les arguments de son grand frère. A la fin de cette petite réflexion, il arriva à la seule conclusion qui s'imposait à lui : ne dire absolument rien. En plus, son plan était vraiment bon, c'est-à-dire que son frère ne rentrait pas dormir en général, ou alors il rentrait très tard. Ce serait très difficile pour lui de remarquer les absences répétées de Misaki.

C'était parfait.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il remarqua que la porte s'était cognée contre quelque chose qui traînait par terre, il fut surpris quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle acquisition.

-Usagi-san !- lâcha Misaki en prenant le lapin en peluche. – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? – demanda-t-il, surpris – Enfin, comment tu es arrivé ici ?

Bien sur, il n'eut aucune réponse, mais ça restait un mystère complet. Comment la peluche avait-elle pu se retrouver à un mètre du lit ? C'était Takahiro ? Impossible puisque c'était pour ça que Misaki avait accepté d'avoir un travail qui se terminait tard. Les deux boutons noirs qui faisaient les yeux de la peluche attirèrent l'attention de Misaki, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange … - Usagi-san … faisons une sieste.

Et il recommença à la sentir. Cette chaleur, pas vraiment suffocante, était agréable, très agréable, parfaite même. C'était un peu comme si quelqu'un l'enlaçait tendrement. Mais une tendresse indescriptible pour lui, qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Tellement agréable qu'il pourrait affirmer que s'il continuait à dormir comme ça, il sera incapable de dormir sans. C'était quelque chose d'addictif … suffisamment pour l'effrayer. Alors, Misaki se réveilla.

Il s'était réveillé en s'attendant à trouver quelque chose ou, pour être plus précis, quelqu'un, mais il ne vit rien sinon Usagi-san étendu sur son torse. C'était impossible. C'était impossible que la chaleur qu'il avait sentie vienne de quelque chose qui n'était pas vivant. Ça effraya un peu Misaki – Usagi-san. – appela le garçon – Tu sais, _toi_, ce qui, ou qui, était ici ? – demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse.


	2. Monsieur lapin

Crédits: fanfic originale de Manny Heatlook et manga de Shungiku Nakamura

Monsieur Lapin

Quelle en était la raison ? D'où aurait pu provenir cette chaleur quasi humaine ? Et le fait d'être seul au réveil lui faisait encore plus peur. Misaki ne savais pas quoi penser. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait se cacher dans la chambre ? Est-ce qu'il devrait appeler la police ? Il ne put pas choisir pour la bonne raison qu'il était déjà tard, et qu'il faudrait qu'il se présente à la cafétéria. En courant, Misaki attrapa son uniforme, son portefeuille et d'autres choses qui traînaient sur son lit pour les mettre dans le sac qu'il emmenait au travail. Il y arriva, oui, mais mort de fatigue. Quand il entra dans le café, la première personne qu'il vit fut Shinobu, toujours à la caisse, qui paraissait avoir conservé la même expression sérieuse depuis ce matin. –Je suis désolé d'être en retard !- dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la caisse.

Shinobu ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Misaki de bas en haut pour finir par un soupir

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, tu sais ?- dit le blond à l'autre avec beaucoup de calme – Ce n'est pas moi le chef.

- Oh- fit Misaki.- _Il a raison, ce que je peux être bête …_

- Par contre, je te recommande d'aller t'habiller rapidement, avant que Miyagi t'aperçoive sans ton uniforme, et qu'il te rappelle que, si tu te souviens bien, c'est **lui** le boss.- dit Shinobu en buvant un peu du thé qu'il avait à coté de lui – Bien sur, les casiers sont derrière – compléta-t-il en désignant du doigt un coin derrière lui, où il y avait la porte de la cuisine et une autre avec marqué « entrée réservée au personnel » dessus.

Misaki, sans rien dire, inspira profondément pour marcher rapidement jusqu'à la porte du personnel, qu'il ouvrit sans frapper, et y trouva un homme brun aux yeux cafés, visiblement plus âgé que lui, qui arrangeait le ruban de son uniforme. Celui-ci, se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus seul, leva la tête vers celle du garçon. Misaki, en le voyant, ne put pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux, tellement cet homme avait quelque chose d'intimidant, comme s'il se parfumait à la peur. Le plus âgé regarda avec un peu plus d'attention le garçon qui serrait son sac contre sa poitrine c'était l'image même de la nervosité. – Bonjour. – lança le plus âgé sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Misaki hésita, il dut inspirer fortement pour répondre. – Ah, euh-… Bonjour.

- Tu es nouveau ici ? – demanda-t-il en le regardant un peu mieux.

- O-Oui. Enchanté.

- De même. Je m'appelle Kamijou Hiroki –se présenta-t-il courtoisement- Et toi ?

- Ta-Takahashi Misaki.

- Heureux de te rencontrer –dit-il avec un sourire forcé – J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

- Pareillement.

Le silence, après ça, fut assez incommode, et les deux détournait le regard sans savoir quoi se dire d'autre. C'était difficile : Misaki n'était pas le type de personne qui se faisait rapidement des amis, et Hiroki encore moins. Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, Misaki se dirigea vers le casier dont son uniforme contenait le numéro et, tournant le dos à Hiroki, commença à se changer. Le châtain se reconcentra sur son nœud en voyant que le jeune n'avait pas non plus l'intention de continuer la conversation.

Misaki commença à sortir les affaires de son sac pour les ranger dans son casier. Un déodorant, des habits de rechange « au cas où … », le chargeur de son téléphone portable, un bento (qu'il a fait lui-même), une brosse à cheveux et Usagi-san. USAGI-SAN !? Misaki laissa échapper un petit cri aigu qui attira l'attention de son collègue. – Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda Hiroki en se retournant.

-N-non, rien. – dit Misaki sans se retourner, serrant le lapin fort contre sa poitrine. _Comment ça se fait qu'Usagi-san soit là ? Comment ça se fait que je ne m'en sois PAS rendu compte ? Oh, la honte !_ – En regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait, il rangea Usagi-san dans le casier. – Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, ok ? – demanda-t-il inutilement à la peluche – Ce ne sera pas long, je vais seulement aller travailler.

Après ça, Misaki s'apprêtait à sortir une fois la porte de son casier fermée, mais la voix d'Hiroki l'arrêta dans son mouvement. – Tu es serveur ?

- Eh bien, oui – répondit Misaki, dérouté – _Ce n'est pas le bon uniforme ?_ – Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. – Lâcha Hiroki.

Misaki, un peu dérangé par la question, fit pour aller travailler, mais il se cogna contre le torse de quelqu'un et leva la tête pour savoir qui l'avait empêché de passer. Deux yeux bleus calmes le regardaient en souriant. Ses cheveux noirs et sa grande taille laissait Misaki littéralement dans l'ombre – Salut. – salua le brun.

- Sa-salut. – répondit Misaki.

- Tu es nouveau ? – demanda-t-il, intéressé – Je m'appelle Kusama Nowaki, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Takahashi Misaki – répondit-il nerveusement.

- Il est serveur ? – demanda Nowaki à Hiroki.

- Je crois, oui. – dit le châtain tranquillement.

- Oh – laissa échapper le brun

- Pour quoi ? – demanda Misaki – Qu'est-ce que ça fait que je sois serveur ?

- Rien, Misaki-kun ! – dit le brun – On voulait juste savoir.

- Je ne comprends rien – dit le garçon. Plus personne ne lui dit rien, ensuite. Nowaki traversa la salle pour aller se changer tranquillement et Hiroki en sortit, laissant Misaki en pleine réflexion.

Misaki s'apprêta à suivre son collègue dehors quand il heurta un autre torse, celui de Miyagi cette fois-ci. Qui portait un costume. – Salut ! – salua-t-il joyeusement – Ah, Misaki-chan ! Je te cherchais ! – dit l'homme en le prenant par l'épaule et en sortant de la salle. – Ah, Nowaki, accorde-moi une faveur ! – s'exclama Miyagi avant de sortir complètement, alors que Misaki gardait un sourcil levé, un peu choqué, en répétant silencieusement le 'chan'.

- Oui ? – demanda l'interpelé en souriant.

- C'est très probable que ceux qui sont venus hier soir reviennent aujourd'hui. Dans ce cas, je te demande de te charger d'eux et, s'il-te-plait, sans casse, c'est possible ?

- Bien sur, je les maintiendrais sous contrôle. – dit-il avant de les laisser s'éloigner.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? – demanda Misaki une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés des casiers.

- Rien d'important, ça arrive tout les jours. – déclara Miyagi assez calmement.

- D'accord …

Miyagi, au lieu d'amener Misaki à la caisse enregistreuse où il aurait dû commencer en tant que serveur aidé de Shinobu, le conduit à la cuisine. – Misaki – Il parla calmement pour s'assurer d'avoir toute l'attention du garçon. – Dis-moi, tu sais cuisiner ?

- Oui. – répondit-il avec curiosité – Pourquoi ?

- Ah, excuse-moi, je sais que tu voulais être serveur, Misaki-chan, mais, dernièrement, notre cuisinier est parti. Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper des repas le temps qu'on trouve un cuisinier professionnel ? – lui demanda-t-il, plus comme une faveur que comme un ordre, en tendant à Misaki la partie supérieure de l'uniforme de cuisinier.

- Bien sur que je le peux. – répondit Misaki en prenant l'uniforme.

- Génial ! – s'exclama le plus âgé en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. – Ah, je viens de m'en rappeler, si tu entends qu'il y a un problème ou quoi que soit d'autre en dehors de la cuisine, _ne sort pas_. Compris ?

- Oui, mais … - il ne put pas poser sa question car Miyagi partit très vite.

Une fois seul, Misaki s'occupa à examiner la cuisine, voir où étaient les assiettes, les ingrédients, les différents ustensiles, etc. Il parvint à tout regarder en seulement vingt minutes avant qu'un client n'arrive le garçon connaissait déjà la cuisine. Il entendit la voix d'Hiroki. – Hé ! une part de quiche lorraine ! – dit-il avec le papier de la commande dans la main. Misaki attrapa le menu, qui indiquait les ingrédients du plat. Il n'était pas un grand amateur de lecture, mais s'il lisait bien quelque chose, c'était les recettes de cuisine, et Misaki était capable de cuisiner ce que les commandes lui demandaient en ne regardant que sur le menu.

Pour le premier jour, ou du moins, la première nuit de Misaki, il n'y avait aucun problème avec la nourriture, et Miyagi pouvait même entendre les clients commenter : « C'est délicieux ! »

XXXXXX

- Misaki-chan ! – appela Miyagi en entrant dans la cuisine avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles – Tu es surprenant – s'exclama-t-il en prenant le jeune par les épaules – Les clients adorent ta cuisine ! – dit-il en prenant en compte que cette nuit avait été financièrement géniale.

- C'est vrai ? – demanda le garçon, les yeux brillant pendant que ses oreilles chauffaient à en devenir rouges. Pour son premier boulot, un boulot _sérieux_, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

-Bien sur ! Et puis … - continua Miyagi assez ému – Demain, tu pourras nous aider à créer un nouveau menu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-C-c'est vrai ? – lâche de nouveau le garçon, mais cette fois-ci avec un ton complètement différent : celui de la surprise. Il pouvait sentir son visage avoir perdu sa couleur rouge grâce à la surprise.

-Bien sur ! – dit le plus âgé – Mais bon, pour l'instant je vais te laisser, tu peux partir.

-Ah ! – fit Misaki pour attirer l'attention de son patron – Au-aucun de vous n'a encore diné, non ? – demanda-t-il en rougissant. – Parce que je pourrais vous faire à manger avant que tout le monde s'en aille.

- Oh ! – lâcha le plus âgé avec un sourire – C'est vrai ? – demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. – Si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que ça les enchanterait

- Bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas ! Dites-leur juste que je leur prépare de quoi diner. – dit le garçon en sortant les ingrédients et commença à tout préparer.

Tous réunis sur deux tables qu'ils avaient rapprochées, Misaki amena un petit banquet qui valait bien une journée entière de travail. – WOHA ! – laissa échapper Nowaki en voyant l'apparence des plats. – Tout à l'air très bon, Misaki-kun. – dit-il en se servant. Hiroki ne tarda pas à l'imiter pendant que Miyagi servait Shinobu.

- J'espère que ça va vous plaire. – annonça Misaki en prenant dans le grand plat.

Et qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Ses collègues ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lâcher un 'Mmh' en dégustant le plat cuisiné. – C'est super bon ! – dit Nowaki, ému, en savourant son plat avec plaisir – ça fait des années que je n'ai pas mangé aussi bien.

- Bien sur que ça l'est ! – s'exclama Miyagi. – T'en dis quoi Shinobu ?

-C'est très bon. – répondit-il sans montrer aucune émotion, mais ça fit seulement rire Misaki : Shinobu s'était déjà resservi trois fois.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kamijou ? – demanda Miyagi à son employé

-C'est pas mauvais. – En l'entendant, le sourire de Misaki s'éteignit en quelques secondes.

_Oh, bon, c'est pas comme si je l'obligeais à manger ce que je prépare._

Après le merveilleux diner qu'ils avaient partagé, Misaki se prépara à s'en aller et remit soigneusement Usagi-san dans son sac. – C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, Usagi-san, j'ai eu une très bonne journée … Je te raconterais tout quand on sera à la maison. – dit le garçon en enlaçant la pelucha avec beaucoup de tendresse. A ce moment, il entendit un bruit étrange, comme si on cassait des assiettes. Il se souvint qu'on lui avait fait quelques allusions à propos de conflits, surement entre gens bourrés, mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver à de telles extrémité, non ?… La première chose à laquelle Misaki pensa fut l'ordre que lui avait donné Miyagi.

_« Ah, je viens de m'en rappeler, si tu entends qu'il y a un problème ou quoi que soit d'autre en dehors de la cuisine, ne sort pas. Compris ? »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire. Son patron lui avait demandé de ne rien faire, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser la situation comme ça, non ? Avec précaution, Misaki entrouvrit la porte pour voir Hiroki et Nowaki, aux coté de Miyagi, qui gardait un regard calme face aux hommes en noirs qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air très agréables. – Vous avez quelque chose à faire dans ma cafétéria ? leur demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que vous savez très bien pourquoi nous sommes venus ? – dit celui qui se trouvait au milieu – A propos d'hier-

-Mon employé ne faisait que son travail en maintenant le contrôle des choses dans _ma_ cafétéria. – l'interrompit Miyagi alors que Nowaki se plaça devant lui pour le couvrir. – C'est votre collègue qui à d'abord commencé une bagarre et je ne permettrais pas qu'on trouble la paix dans mon établissement.

-Oui … je voulais m'excuser à sa place … - dit l'homme en costume noir – Je comprends l'attitude de mes hommes. – finit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses subordonnés qui étaient légèrement derrière lui. Le leader, qui avait entamé la conversation avec Miyagi, commença à regarder autour de lui, les jolies tables, la décoration, l'uniforme des serveurs … Et ce qui semblait être un garçon caché derrière la porte de la cuisine … L'homme en costume sourit quand il vit l'expression incertaine du garçon et se tourna vers Miyagi – D'accord, je m'en vais, mais ne croyez pas que ça va se terminer comme ça. – lui dit-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix, avant de s'en aller avec ses collègues.

Puis, une fois que la porte fut fermée, les trois hommes qui étaient dans le vestibule lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement qui résonna dans la salle vide. – Je suis bien content qu'ils soient partis. – déclara Shinobu en sortant de derrière le comptoir où il s'était caché.

- Moi aussi. – lui dit Miyagi en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds, une once de soulagement dans la voix

- C'étaient qui ? – demanda Misaki en en tenant fermement son sac contre son torse.

- Ah, Misaki-kun. – lâcha Nowaki – Désolé si on t'a fais peur – dit-il en s'approchant du garçon pour le prendre par les épaules. En voyant ça, Shinobu et Miyagi échangèrent un regard avant de s'adresser à Misaki.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. - Dit le gérant – Nowaki, Hiroki et moi, on se charge d'eux. Toi et Shinobu, contentez-vous de vous cachez chaque fois qu'ils viennent, d'accord ?

- Mais … on ne devrait pas appeler la police ? – demanda le jeune

-Ils ne nous croient pas – répondit Shinobu en posant une main sur l'épaule de Misaki.

La réponse qu'il entendit fit baisser sa tête à Misaki. Comment ça se fait que la police ne s'occupe pas de ça ? En vérité, il était vraiment déçu. – Bon, je rentre chez moi, il se fait tard.

-Bien sur, mais fait attention, d'accord ? – lui dit Miyagi, préoccupé.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi … C'est dangereux à cette heure de la nuit. – proposa Nowaki en s'approchant du jeune.

- Oh, non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. – dit Misaki en sortant – On se voit demain.

Une fois seul tout les quatre, Hiroki parla – J'espère qu'il ne va pas arrêter de travailler à cause de ça.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui en grimaçant à cause du commentaire. – Ne parle pas de malheur. – fit Shinobu en le regardant sérieusement.

XXXXXX

Misaki, seul dans la rue, ne lâchait pas son sac, qu'il maintenait tout contre lui à cause de l'habitant qu'on trouvait dedans : sombre, humble et silencieux. – J-je ne vais pas abandonner la cafétéria. – murmura-t-il à Usagi-san qu'on pouvait voir dans le sac ouvert. – Je sais que c'est un peu dangereux, mais l'endroit est cool et les employés aussi … Tu ne trouves pas ? – demanda-t-il comme s'il défendait son opinion. Pendant un moment, il observa les yeux noirs d'Usagi-san qui reflétaient la lumière des lampadaires, puis soupira et parla à nouveau – je suis désolé …

- Héhé, le garçon parle tout seul ? – fit une voix qui donna la chair de poule à Misaki.

-On s'en fiche – répondit une autre voix – il est mignon et ça vaut le coup.

-T'as raison.

-Qui est là ? – cria Misaki en tremblant.

-N'ai pas peur – dit un homme qui sortit de l'obscurité, suivit par les autres. Ils portaient un costume … non, c'était les hommes qui étaient entrés dans la cafétéria. – Viens, on ne te fera rien. – assura le leader.

- N- non … - lâcha le garçon en reculant

Les trois hommes ricanèrent. – On voulait juste discuter avec toi. – dit-il en tendant la main vers le plus jeune. Misaki, terrorisé, se retourna pour s'enfuir mais se cogna contre le torse d'un autre de ces hommes en costume. – Où crois-tu aller ? – demanda-t-il d'une voix séductrice en le prenant dans ses bras alors que le sac tombait par terre.

- NON ! – hurla Misaki - LÂCHE-MOI !

- N'est-il pas mignon ? – demanda le leader en passant un doigt sous son menton pour mieux voir son visage.

-On peut rester avec lui ? – demanda un des subordonnés qui bâillonnait Misaki de sa main.

- Pas maintenant. – dit le leader. – _Je veux être le premier._

Misaki, les joues mouillées de larmes, fut encore plus terrorisé et il vit que le leader approchait un couteau à cran d'arrêt de plus en plus vers lui. – _Alors, c'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ?_ – pensa Misaki en fermant les yeux avec force.

-EY ! – entendit-on derrière le leader.

Automatiquement, les hommes en noirs se retournèrent pour voir d'où venait la voix. Un homme, assez grand, vêtu comme s'il allait à une soirée mondaine, les cheveux gris-argenté et un regard lilas pénétrant. Misaki, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, reconnut l'habit que portait l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Sans rien dire, du moins autre chose que des jurons, les deux subordonnés se chargèrent du nouveau venu, mais celui-ci les mit hors d'état en seulement deux coups, et s'adressa au leader qui soutenait toujours Misaki – Lâche-le. – ordonna l'argenté.

- Viens le chercher – répondit l'autre en le menaçant de son couteau.

Celui qui était bien habillé, se lança avec une détermination qui surprit Misaki, dans l'idée que l'homme lâche Misaki pour pouvoir se défendre, mais la contre-attaque fut arrêtée bien avant que le couteau de bouge. L'homme en noir, dont les mains avaient été attrapées par l'argenté, ne savait pas quoi faire, alors, d'une manière surprenante, l'autre lui agrippa le bras et le fit passer sur son dos avant de le jeter violemment par terre. Misaki, que la peur faisait trembler, n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Le plus âgé s'approcha alors du jeune garçon et l'aida à se relever, puisqu'il était tombé. – Misaki … - l'appela le gris – Tu vas bien ?

Misaki plongea ses yeux dans les siens sans rien dire, il pouvait sentir son visage rougir et ses larmes couler sur ses joues une nouvelle fois, mouillant entièrement son visage – Usagi-san ! – lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot alors qu'il se réfugia contre le torse ferme de l'homme – Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur !

XXXXXX

Hello3: Ben, la voilà. J'espère que ça t'as autant plus que le premier chap'. Merci du com'

Mia: Merci, mais c'est l'auteur original qu'il faut remercier. Je lui transmettrai, ne t'inquiète pas, mais merci du com'

Metherland: Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Et, d'après moi, la suite est encore meilleure. Merci du com'

Elphyra: Mais comment tu sais? T'as lu la suite? Ou alors tu as des pouvoirs de divination ... Par contre pour Miyagi et Shinobu, l'auteur ne le dit pas explicitement, mais je les soupconne d'être ensemble, en effet. Comme pour Hiroki et Nowaki, rien n'est véritablement explicite au niveau des autres couples. Je pourrais toujours lui demander ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir commenté !


	3. Doux rêves

Hohayo Minna! J'ai été un peu longue sur ce chapitre là, désolée. Mais il faut savoir que, pour vous proposer une fanfic de qualité et à temps partiellement réduit, je dois préparer des chapitres en avance. Pour l'instants, j'ai fini le chapitre 4, mais il est très long, bien plus que celui là, et le cinquième ne s'annonce que légèrement plus court. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour respecter un délai correct, mais ça va pas être facile vu que je participe au NaNoWriMo cette année. Mais promis, quand ce sera finis et que j'aurais rattrapé mes cours, je me remet à la traduction.

Crédits: fanfic originale de Manny Heatlook et manga de Shungiku Nakamura

J'esspère que vous allez quand même apprécier celui-là ! Bonne lecture!

XXXXXX

Doux rêves

Misaki rentrait chez lui, accompagné d'un homme assez grand aux cheveux gris, aux yeux violet, et en costume de gala. On aurait dit un homme haut placé, et le jeune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détourner leur regard chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient – Tout va bien ? – demanda l'homme, préoccupé par la réaction de Misaki.

- Euh … – lâcha le garçon. Il ne savait pas où commencer – Tu … ?

- Mmh ? – fit l'autre en souriant, Misaki détourna le regard une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es vraiment … ? – il aurait voulu que le plus âgé puisse comprendre la question, mais c'était trop difficile et l'homme ne put s'empêcher d'afficher sa confusion à cause de la question inachevée – Euh … Usagi-san ? – demanda-t-il, que sa propre question rendait honteux.

-Eh bien, oui, c'est toi qui m'a donné mon nom après tout – dit-il en se plaçant devant un Misaki visiblement choqué.

- Mais … Quoi ? Comment … ? Tu ne … ? – Il ne savait pas quoi lui demander.

- … - Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et baissa la tête pendant un court instant, un sourire faible aux lèvres, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Le début qu'il choisit pour tout raconter fut le plus inattendu. – Je … - commença-t-il – Je peux_ t'entendre_. – dit-il avec un véritable sourire cette fois. – Pour dire vrai, je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme toi me recueille dans ce parc … Et passer la nuit avec toi fut la plus chaude que j'ai jamais vécue, et … j'aimerais qu'on continue comme ça – déclara-t-il en soulevant le visage de Misaki pour le voir complètement rouge.

Misaki se dégagea pour ne pas laisser le plus âgé le voir – _C'était une … déclaration ?_ – se demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant. – _Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « passer la nuit avec toi fut la plus chaude que j'ai jamais vécue » ?_

- Misaki – l'appela l'homme de nouveau en observant ses yeux quand il tourna vers lui, nerveux – Euh, si cette apparence te dérange, ne t'inquiète pas … je ne resterai pas longtemps comme ça.

- Hein ? – lança le jeune. – Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne peux pas rester, … euh, comme ça ? – demanda le jeune garçon en le pointant honteusement du doigt.

- Pas pour très longtemps – expliqua-t-il – C'est plus facile pour moi quand je dors. – dit-il en le prenant par les épaules.

- Que … Hé, mais comment ça se fait que tu étais là ? – Usagi-san s'apprêta à répondre mais Misaki ne le laissa pas continuer – Attends, ça veux dire que c'était toi qui me prenait dans ses bras chaque fois que je dormais. – demanda-t-il avec une expression exagéré. Enfin bon, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait passé que deux nuits dans les bras du lapin.

- Eh bien, oui. – dit-il dans un sourire, mais qui s'effaça quand il vit la tête que lui faisait Misaki. – Mais, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger – dit-il rapidement – Et puis, j'ai remarqué que tu dormais _très_ bien.

- Arrête de dire ça ! – lui cria l'adolescent, rouge comme une pivoine à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était juste … tellement la honte ! Très en colère, il se retourna et partit en courant.

- Misaki ! – appela-t-on derrière lui.

- Ne me suit pas, qui que tu sois ! – lâcha-t-il dans un cri de rage.

- Tu sais très bien qui je suis ! – lui dit-on en avançant.

- Qui alors ? – demanda Misaki, sceptique.

- Usagi-san !

-Je t'en prie ! – s'exclama Misaki – Usagi-san est un lapin en peluche, pas un … - dit-il en se retournant un peu vers l'homme, qui paraissait très noble … – un … _un monsieur_.

Les deux coururent pendant un moment avant que Misaki, fatigué, s'arrête, et Usagi-san profita de ce moment là pour continuer avec ça. – Laisse-moi … - lança le plus âgé d'un air pensif. – Laisse-moi te prouver que je suis vraiment Usagi-san. – dit-il en attrapant le bras de Misaki pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Tu n'as rien à me prouver, pour commencer. – dit le garçon, marquant un point. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient en couple. – Et puis …

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Misaki fut tiré par le bras pour se cogner contre le torse d'Usagi-san. Et puis il sentit ses joues chauffer et rougir en remarquant que l'argenté l'avait pris dans ses bras avec beaucoup de tendresse, et la sensation des bras d'Usagi-san enlaçant son corps avec tant de délicatesse et de gentillesse lui rappelèrent les dernières nuits qu'il avait vécu. Cette sensation de chaleur quasi-addictive, fit remarquer à Misaki à quel point c'était insupportable de savoir parfaitement que s'il passait encore une seule nuit entouré de cette chaleur, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer … Ce qu'il ne savait pas était 'pourquoi'. – C'est bon ! – déclara l'adolescent en se séparant du plus âgé. – C'est toi ! Je te crois ! – Usagi-san montra alors son plus beau sourire, grâce à la déclaration que venant de lui faire Misaki à l'instant.

XXXXXX

Pour ne rien arranger, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement vers deux heures du matin. En poussant silencieusement la porte, Misaki entra prudemment, suivi calmement par Usagi-san qui s'arrêta juste derrière le plus jeune. L'appartement était tellement silencieux qu'on aurait pu y entendre une mouche voler. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, mais Misaki envisagea une autre possibilité. Avec précaution, il retira ses chaussures et resta prudent quand il entra dans l'appartement. Usagi-san, le voyant, décida de l'imiter pour lui emboiter le pas tout aussi silencieusement. – On dirait que Nii-chan n'est pas encore arrivé. – annonça Misaki en ouvrant la chambre de son frère. – C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle … Enfin, je crois. – dit-il dans un soupir.

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers son invité pour le lui annoncer en l'observant de la tête aux pieds comme si l'homme ne le voyait pas. – Oi, Usagi-san … - l'appela-t-il d'un ton plus calme maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne chez lui. – Ne laisse pas tes chaussures devant la porte, sinon Nii-chan les verra. – Le plus âgé obéit et prit ses chaussures avant de se retourner vers Misaki pour lui poser une question :

- Qui est _Nii-chan_ ? – demanda-t-il avec entrain.

- Hein ? – fit le garçon. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce type de question. – pourquoi ?

- En fait, tu en as déjà parlé … Et pas seulement aujourd'hui, et je ne l'ai jamais vu – lui expliqua-t-il avec la même joie.

- Ah. En fait, c'est mon grand frère, Takahiro. – déclara Misaki en désignant du doigt une des photos qui décoraient la pièce.

- Takahiro … - répéta l'argenté en prenant la photo dans sa main. – Tu penses que je le verrai en vrai un jour ?

- C'est à peine si moi je peux le voir. – dit le garçon en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit s'effacer son sourire à Usagi-san. – De toute façon, il est très tard, et l'heure d'aller dormir.

Misaki se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre avec l'intention de dormir mais, au moment de mettre son pyjama, il sentit une paire d'yeux lilas posés sur lui et qui l'observaient avec attention. - … - Misaki prit un visage fâché pour parler – Tu permets que je me change ? – dit-il avec méfiance.

- Vas-y, je ne te l'interdit pas. – lança Usagi-san en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau

Misaki ne répondit pas tout se suite, poussant un long soupir désespéré avant d'aller droit au but. – Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu d'intimité ? – demanda-t-il d'un calme froid.

- Oh. – lâcha le plus grand en se mettant debout – Bien sûr. – dit-il en sortant de la chambre. Misaki, lui, soupira, il n'arrivait pas a y croire. Ce n'était une mauvaise blague, comme les caméras cachées à la télévision ? Une fois que le garçon fut habillé, il s'engouffra dans le lit. – Misaki. – entendit-il de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Oui ? – demanda le garçon.

- Je peux rentrer maintenant ?

- _Oh._ – pensa-t-il. – Donne-moi une minute ! – dit-il en sautant du lit.

Usagi-san, obéissant, attendit devant la porte. Il entendait des affaires qu'on bougeait à l'intérieur de la chambre. La seule question qu'il se posa en ce moment fut _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ?_ Au moment où Usagi-san commençait à désespérer, il trouvait la demande du plus jeune un peu inutile, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant un Misaki au souffle court.

- Tu peux entrer. – Quand le plus grand entra dans la pièce, il y eu le mauvaise surprise de découvrir un sac de couchage à sa taille. Usagi-san ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace en voyant qu'il était à même le sol, alors, comme si c'était automatique, il ne put pas s'empêcher de faire l'idiot.

- Ah, Misaki, tu veux qu'on dorme par terre ? Moi, ça me va. – dit-il en déboutonnant son gilet après avoir retiré sa cravate.

- Haha … Mais pas du tout ! – dit Misaki on ne peut plus sérieusement. – _Toi_. Tu dormiras ici. _Tout seul_.

Usagi-san ne répondit pas. Il regarda son lit de fortune sur le sol, puis celui de Misaki, qui était déjà couché sur le sien. – Pourquoi je peux pas dormir avec toi ? – demanda-t-il très sérieusement. Il était indigné, ils avaient déjà dormis ensemble, non ? Bon d'accord, l'un deux n'en avait pas été vraiment conscient … mais ça c'est déjà fait, alors pourquoi ne pas le refaire ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons que je n'ai pas envie de te donner aujourd'hui. – déclara l'adolescent avant de se cacher sous ses draps.

L'adulte, d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'un gamin à qui on a refusé d'acheter des bonbons, s'allongea dans le sac de couchage, marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots que Misaki ne comprenaient pas. Le plus probable était que c'était peut-être une langue étrangère. Il se posait pas mal de question sur cet homme. C'en était _presque_ énervant. Non, pas_ presque_. C'était énervant. Et le fait que tout était confus énervait particulièrement l'adolescent. Enfin, bon, il y avait plus, c'était aussi quelque chose d'extrêmement intrigant. Un lapin en peluche qui, ensuite, se transforme en un homme d'au moins …

- Quel âge tu as, Usagi-san ? – demanda Misaki en plein milieu de la nuit. Il aurait voulu ne pas lui poser la question, enfin, si, mais pas quand ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir … La honte.

Usagi-san ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément – Je dois avoir dans les vingt-huit ans, _je crois_ ? – il se tut un moment, puis reprit avant que Misaki ne reprenne la parole. – Oui. Je dois avoir à peu près vingt-huit ans. Pourquoi ? – Misaki ne répliqua pas, il arrivait à peine à croire se qu'il venait d'entendre. Sérieusement, comment, en donnant son âge, on pouvait dire qu'on _croyait_ avoir vingt-huit ans ?

Ça aussi, ça énervait profondément Misaki. En fait, il ne pouvait même pas le tolérer. – Tu ne sais même pas quel âge tu as ? – demanda le garçon un peu sèchement.

- Euh, non, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pense le plus souvent. – dit l'argenté en écartant le sujet sans importance d'un revers de main.

- Et ton _véritable_ nom, qu'est-ce qu'il en est ? » demanda-t-il comme si c'était important. Misaki posait ses questions en regardant le plafond. C'était assez agaçant que les questions les plus importantes ne trouvent pas de réponses. – Qui es-tu ?

- Usagi-san. – répondit le plus âgé avec certitude.

- Non ! – s'exclama Misaki et sortant de son lit pour s'approcher du sac de couchage. – _Usagi-san _est le nom d'un lapin en peluche. Je veux connaître le véritable nom de l'homme que j'ai en face de moi ! – Cria-t-il en attrapant Usagi-san par le col de son t-shirt. – _Qui es-tu, toi _? – demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Dans la mi-obscurité, Usagi-san pouvait distinguer les grands yeux de Misaki. Ils semblaient tellement blessés. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérange autant … - dit calmement le plus âgé. Misaki changea complètement de visage. Pour la première fois de la nuit, l'argenté venait de marquer un point, ou tout du moins, il avait trouvé un point faible. Pourquoi ça le gênait autant ?

Au début, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de la bouche du jeune, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il la ferma et la rouvrit et les mots s'écoulèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte. – Je trouve que ce n'est pas juste de ne pas connaître le véritable nom de mon sauveur. – dit-il avant de tourner la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce sur quoi il parlait.

- Ton … sauveur ? – demanda Usagi-san sans comprendre en penchant la tête.

- Oui … - lança Misaki en sentant son visage augmenter de température. – Tu … tu m'as sauvé, cette nuit, de ces personnes. – déclara le garçon.

- Ah, ça. – lâcha l'homme en se rendant compte que Misaki s'était assis sur ses cuisses. – _Comment on en est arrivé là ? Héhé._ – pensa-t-il, amusé.

- _« ça » ?_ –se dit l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils. – P-pour moi, c'était important, ok ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te signale ! – expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors … - dit Misaki fermement en le regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. – Comment tu t'appelles ?

- _Je ne m'en souviens plus._ – admit-il tristement.

- Pourquoi ? – demanda Misaki, blessé par la réaction de l'autre.

- ça fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé par mon vrai nom … J'imagine que je l'ai oublié avec le temps. – expliqua-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. – Et puis, c'est toi qui as commencé à m'appeler comme ça, non ? Pour dire toute la vérité, je me fiche de mon nom, je préfère nettement profiter du temps que je passe avec toi. – dit-il en caressant la joue de Misaki de son pouce.

Misaki, encore plus rouge qu'avant, ne se déroba pas au contact. Au contraire, il en profitait. C'était la même chaleur qu'il avait ressenti pendant les deux dernières nuits, cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant sentir contre lui … une chaleur qu'il désirait ressentir. Misaki pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler juste en sentant que la chaleur des mains d'Usagi-san se propageait dans tout son corps. D'un seul coup, il s'en rendit compte. – Oh. – En rassemblant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il éloigna la main du plus âgé de sa joue pour avoir la force suffisante pour parler. – Usagi-san … - dit-il pour attirer son attention – On ne devrait pas faire ça.

-De quoi tu parles ? – demanda l'autre sans comprendre. Même en étant dans l'obscurité, Usagi-san pouvait parfaitement voir le visage de Misaki et il savait donc très bien quelle expression il arborait : ce n'était pas de la peur, ce n'était pas de la tristesse. Oh, non. Bien sur que non. _C'était du désir à l'état brut._ Cela surprit Usagi-san, même s'il savait que sa surprise ne se voyait pas encore. Alors, en poussant un long soupir qui attira l'attention de Misaki, il prit le jeune dans ses bras pour qu'il soit couché au-dessus de lui pendant que lui-même s'allongeait sur son lit improvisé.

- Lâche-moi. – dit faiblement Misaki. Cette chaleur le rendait fou.

- Non. – répondit calmement l'adulte les yeux fermés en frottant doucement le dos de Misaki. – Dors, dors, laisse-moi te bercer. – chanta-t-il de nouveau, se demandant si ça endormirait Misaki une nouvelle fois. Et ça fonctionna. Ou alors Misaki était vraiment fatigué, au point de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Sauf que cette fois, il savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix et ces bras. Et il savait également qu'il aimait tellement cette chaleur qu'il en oublia de la rejeter.

- _Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de devenir dépendant à ça ?_ – pensa Misaki en s'endormant.

XXXXXX

Quand Misaki se réveilla, Usagi-san était redevenu un lapin en peluche. L'adolescent en fut un peu déçu, s'attendant vraiment à voir à un homme de l'âge de son frère à coté de lui dans le lit, mais il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Usagi-san la veille. « _Je peux t'entendre_ ». Le garçon esquissa un sourire. – Bonjour Usagi-san. – dit-il en serrant la peluche contre son torse.

XXXXXX

Je vous remercie d'avoir été jusqu'au bout du chapitre. D'ailleurs, si vous pouvez me donner un petit commentaire, ça me ferait super plaisir. Surtout qu'en plus c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors ...  
Bon allez, je réponds aux derniers commentaires :

Hello3: Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir d'être autant encouragée, comme ça, j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose. T'inquiète pas, je continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Katia27: Merci. J'ai beaucoup aimé la fic et son concept quand je l'ai lue, alors c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de la traduire. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise.

Yonokaze: Mais ... mais ... mais, faut pas pleurer, c'est pas fini. Quand tu liras le chapitre 5, là tu vas pleurer (pour tout avouer, moi-aussi je l'ai fait quand j'en ai vu la fin.) J'espère que tu vas continuer à me suivre quand même, hein ? En tout cas, merci pour le petit com' . Et ne t'inquiète pas, je fais tout mon possible pour mettre les chapitres en ligne rapidement.

Mia: Nan, c'est pas grave ^^ Certes la traduction est une trahison, mais ça reste sympa quand même. Merci beaucoup pour le petit commentaire, je carbure à ça moi aussi.

Miyabie-chan: Ta politesse fait plaisir à voir, c'est très rare de voir ça dans des commentaires. Moi, j'aime bien. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te faire plaisir, j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre. Cordialement.

Caence: SLT. Merci du commentaire, j'espère que tu va continuer à me suivre quand même.


	4. La parole contre un baiser

Ah, bonjour tout le monde! Joyeux Noel (en retard) pour ceux qui le fêtent et bonnes année 2013 et bonne santé à tous!  
ça fait plaisir d'avoir des vacances, j'en avais réellement besoin! Maintenant me voilà revenue, à peu près plus en forme qu'avant. Parce que je n'ai pas chômé et que j'ai avancé de deux chapitres. Donc, le prochain sortira peut-être un petit peu en avance.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, profitez de celui-là et de l'avancement considérable dans la relation de notre petit couple et amusez-vous en le lisant!

Crédits: fanfic originale de Manny Heatlook et manga de Shungiku Nakamura

XXXXXX

La parole contre un baiser

Misaki, qui s'était levé dans l'idée de partir au boulot, se souvint qu'il ne travaillait que de nuit. Et de toute façon, il se rendit compte qu'on était lundi, et donc qu'il faudrait aller au lycée. Ça ne le démotiva pas : il alla dans la cuisine, se prépara un solide petit-déjeuner et en profita pour préparer aussi son déjeuner. Qui allait être délicieux, assurément. Tout en préparant son sac, il alla jeter un œil dans la chambre de son frère depuis la porte, pour le découvrir finalement enroulé dans ses draps. Génial, il dormait encore ! L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et décida de laisser une partie du déjeuner au microondes avec une note sur un post-it.

Avant de sortir de l'appartement, il fit un dernier tour dans sa chambre et aperçut le lapin en peluche assis sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Misaki le regarda fixement, pensif. Est-ce que la possibilité de le laisser ici tout seul était vraiment une bonne idée ? Surtout en sachant qui c'était et, surtout, _ce que c'était_ … Une bonne idée, ça ? Misaki secoua vivement la tête, bizarrement il n'était pas de cet avis.

-Usagi-san. – lui dit-il en prenant la peluche dans ses bras. – Euh … - il réfléchit un moment en fixant le lapin blanc. – Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas aller en classe, aujourd'hui. Et tu vas venir avec moi, ok ? – dit le garçon sans recevoir de réponse.

Sûr de sa décision, il fourra le lapin dans son sac et, le temps de retirer son uniforme pour mettre ses propres vêtements, ils étaient partis. Où ? Misaki n'arrêtait pas de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, exactement. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pieds l'avaient emmené au parc où il avait rencontré Usagi-san. Le châtain passa son regard sur l'entendue déserte, sentant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et Usagi-san. Avec le sac tenu fermement contre son torse comme l'autre fois et à moitié ouvert pour voir la peluche, Misaki passa la porte en fer forgé et soupira en observant le lapin. – Tu crois qu'on va trouver quelque chose ? – demanda-t-il au visage cousu de la peluche. – Je vais essayer de trouver des indices sur le passé que tu as oublié, ok ? – dit-il en rougissant légèrement comme s'il venait de lui poser une question. – Même si je commence à penser qu'on ne trouvera rien ici. – marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc d'en face.

XXXXXX

Ça faisait quatre heures qu'il était dans ce fichu parc, à demander à chaque personne qui passait si « _vous avez déjà vu ce lapin ?_ » en leur montrant ladite peluche. La plupart des gens répondait que non, mais Misaki eut une lueur d'espoir quand un petit garçon lui répondit que oui, avant de l'emmener à une boutique de jouet qui avait dans leur vitrine une bonne douzaine de peluche, identiques à Usagi-san, si ce n'est qu'elles n'avaient pas les lettres U.A. gravées dans les boutons de leur gilet. Ça n'avait pas avancé Misaki et Usagi-san à grand-chose, et ils étaient finalement retournés au parc.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps. – lâcha Misaki, assis sur le même banc que quatre heures auparavant, Usagi-san assis à coté de lui.

Le silence, quasi sépulcral, qu'il y avait autour d'eux, fut rompu par le grognement bruyant de l'estomac du châtain, qui se mit à rougir légèrement en entendant trois petites vieilles, qui passaient près de lui, rire doucement. Misaki jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà midi et demi, et que ça n'avait rien de surprenant : c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. – Bon, eh bien je vais manger maintenant ! – dit-il en sortant son bento fait maison de son sac à dos. Rien qu'a voir la boîte carré, il avait déjà l'eau à la bouche, et il pouvait même savoir où était les aliments dans la boîte tellement elle sentait bon … - C'est tellement dommage que tu ne sois pas sous ta forme humaine, Usagi-san. – s'exclama-t-il en regardant le lapin - …, je t'aurais donné un peu de mon déjeuner que j'ai fais moi-même, oui monsieur, de mes propres mains ! – Silence. A quoi il s'attendait ? Personne ne répondra, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Même si c'était dans le silence, Misaki décida de commencer à manger. Pour dire vrai, c'était vraiment tranquille, un vrai moment de relaxation et de sérénité mais, comme d'habitude, Misaki s'énerva. Il s'énerva de ne jamais avoir de réponse. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il entendit son téléphone portable sonner dans sa poche et le fit sursauter. Le plus rapidement possible, il posa son bento à coté de lui, sur le banc et il essaya de faire sortir son téléphone. Et il y arriva, mais avec tant de force que le téléphone lui sauta des mains et atterrit plus loin, au milieu de la chaussée.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, Misaki se leva et courut pour retrouver son portable. Qui sait, si ça se trouve, il était tellement concentré par son portable qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'i allait lui arriver, mais c'était trop tard. Quand Misaki se releva, il ne vit que l'énorme camion qui arrivait droit sur lui et ses pensées firent place à un immense vide où il entendit son nom être hurlé faiblement.

- MISAKI ! – entendit-il hurler en sentant deux bras entourer son corps frêle.

Quand le jeune ouvrit les yeux pour estimer les dégâts, il se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé les trois dernières nuits. Il ne le lâchait pas, au contraire, le maintenait fortement contre son torse pendant que le châtain sentait les larmes mouiller ses joues sans qu'il rien faire pour arrêter ça. _Grâce au ciel, il n'était pas loin_. C'était ce que Misaki voulait crier alors que l'étreinte du plus âgé diminuait, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il n'arrivait pas à parler parmi ses sanglots. C'était simplement trop pour lui. – Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. – affirma Usagi-san en passant sa grande main chaude dans les cheveux du jeune avec douceur. – Je t'en prie, ne me fais plus une peur pareille.

- Je-je suis désolé. – murmura le châtain, le visage rouge et humide de larmes, en tremblant dans les bras du plus âgé.

Calmement et délicatement, Usagi-san prit Misaki par les épaules et le ramena sur le banc qu'il venait de quitter. Le garçon n'avait pas la force de protester alors qu'il pensait qu'il aurait dû le rabaisser en cet instant même… Il ne le fit pas. Usagi-san laissa Misaki sur le banc et se plaça devant lui, un genou à terre, avant de se mettre à parler. – Comment tu te sens ? – lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien. Un peu secoué… - admit-il - …mais bien.

L'adulte poussa un soupir de soulagement. – s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je … - il ne continua pas sa phrase, le silence parlait pour lui. Avant que Misaki ne réagisse, le plus âgé continua sur sa lancée. – Misaki, - l'appela-t-il – Je dois te protéger. – annonça-t-il avec une telle détermination que le jeune sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- U-Usagi-san … - commença-t-il nerveusement. – T-tu ne dois pas … Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses pour moi par_ obligation._ – dit Misaki en détournant le regard.

- Par obligation ?

Même si ça sonnait mal, c'était comme ça que réfléchissait Misaki. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre, sinon de l'obligation ? Il ne voulait pas accepter que, s'il pensait à quelque chose de bizarre, ça pouvait ne pas être son imagination : il s'était convaincu comme ça une infinité de fois. Parce que, pour lui, il ne pouvait pas penser autrement que comme : _ça, ça n'arriverait jamais à quelqu'un comme moi._ En revanche, Usagi-san était indigné. Cette phrase revenait sans cesse dans esprit, _Comment peut-il penser comme ça ?_ Mais c'était la façon la plus facile de penser qu'ils avaient, « ceci, _c'est ceci_ et cela, _c'est cela_ ». C'était leur réalité.

A sa grande déception, Usagi-san rompit ce silence blessant pour changer de sujet, et passer à un autre moins douloureux. – Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux connaître le passé _dont je ne me souviens pas moi-même ?_ – demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Cela confirma que, comme il lui avait dit la veille, il pouvait entendre le jeune qu'il soit un lapin ou pas.

- Oh, euh- mmh – Il ne savait pas par où commencer mais, de nouveau, les mots s'écoulèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il y pense – Je trouve juste injuste que quelqu'un ne se connaisse pas soi-même.

-Oh. – lâcha le plus âgé. – Tu penses vraiment ça ? – demanda-t-il en se mettant debout.

- Bien sur ! – lâcha Misaki, irrité. – Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, non, je n'ai pas dis ça. – répondit-il dans un rire faible.

De nouveau, un grand silence envahit l'endroit. C'était tellement difficile de continuer, comme si les deux voulaient être muets à jamais, même s'il y avait des tonnes de choses qu'ils voulaient se dire. Misaki ne comprenait pas toutes les émotions qui le submergeait quand Usagi-san était à ses cotés. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de les définir : énervantes. Agaçantes, elles l'énervaient tellement qu'il lui suffisait qu'Usagi-san lui parle pour qu'il se sente agacé, et à cause de ça il paraissait énervé, et à cause de ça il disait une montagne de chose sans aucun sens quand Usagi-san lui posait une question. C'était énervant de savoir qu'il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il pensait si facilement quand l'adulte était dans les parages. Comme si c'était la raison pour laquelle le plus âgé lui posait justement des questions. – A quoi tu penses ? – demanda Usagi-san, sortant Misaki de ses pensées.

- Hein ? – lâcha le jeune, confus.

- C'est que, depuis un petit moment, tu me fixes du regard sans me parler. – lui expliqua-t-il. – C'est pour ça, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu penses.

Encore une réponse, il en voulait tout le temps une, c'était énervant ça aussi … Misaki ne savais pas quoi faire. Pire, il sentait un sentiment de panique monter en lui et, comme auparavant, il entendit des mots sortir de sa bouche. – ç-ça me dérange – commença-t-il – que tu ne puisses pas me répondre quand tu es une peluche. – lui annonça-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oh. – lâcha le plus âgé en haussant les sourcils. – C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je te réponde même sous la forme de lapin ?

Au début, Misaki resta muet, parce que la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit fut « Mais dans quel mouise je me suis mis ? » pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'Usagi-san lui demandait quelque chose, Misaki sortait quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ? C'était tout simplement très agaçant, la manière dont le garçon ne pouvait pas empêcher son inconscient de répondre à sa place, c'était véritablement très énervant. – Oui. C'est ce que je veux. – répondit-il finalement. Les mots étaient encore sortis sans qu'il y pense.

Usagi-san eut un sourire malicieux. C'était suffisant pour que Misaki décide de bouger un peu sur le banc pour pouvoir s'éloigner un peu, mais l'adulte, d'un mouvement rapide, emprisonna le jeune dans ses bras, les mettant de chaque coté de sa taille. Il le força ensuite à s'asseoir sur le banc avec lui, pour avoir le visage de Misaki à sa même hauteur que le sien. – En fait, il y a bien un moyen pour me permettre de parler même en étant une peluche.

- C'est vrai ? – demanda le garçon, les yeux légèrement brillants. Il était tellement mignon que l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une si bonne réaction de la part du jeune.

- Oui, il y en a un. – dit-il calmement. – Mais, _il va falloir que tu m'aides_. – déclara-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- _M'embrasser._ – dit-il d'un sourire coquin en pointant ses lèvres du doigt.

Automatiquement, les joues de Misaki prirent une belle couleur rouge, de même que ses oreilles qui, elles, devinrent d'un joli rose. Le garçon avait complètement baissé sa garde. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit ça qu'il devrait faire pour qu'Usagi-san acquière un nouveau talent. Et, bien sur, comme avant, il ne sut quoi dire, et laissa les mots sortir touts seuls de sa bouche. – P-pourquoi ?

- Tu veux que je parle, non ? Eh bien c'est quelque chose que je ne peux obtenir qu'à travers un contact buccal. – expliqua-t-il avec beaucoup de calme.

- Tu parles en ce moment même, non ? – répliqua le jeune.

- Je te parle de quand je suis une peluche. – dit-il en souriant. Rouge de colère, le garçon reprit son déjeuner et se leva, suivi par Usagi-san et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant l'adulte seul. – Hé ! – l'appela-t-il. – Où vas-tu ?

- Là où tu n'es pas là ! – annonça l'adolescent, visiblement en colère quand il se rendit compte que l'homme le suivait.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça te fâche autant ? – demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

- Tu peux pas être plus subtil dans tes demandes ? – contre-attaqua le garçon, indigné.

Ils se remirent à courir. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'a chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Misaki, sûr qu'Usagi-san ne pouvait pas voir son visage, marmonna. – Mais c'est quoi mon problème ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? – pensa-t-il. Pour Misaki, ne pas comprendre ses sentiments, c'était comme être en plein dilemme, on pourrait qualifier ça par un mot cher au jeune garçon :_énervant_.

Ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés du parc pour finir par marcher, dans le centre-ville, même si ça restait évident que l'un poursuivait l'autre. C'était tellement évident que les passants ne faisaient même pas attention à eux, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu entre eux. Misaki, qui fuyait Usagi-san, essaya de mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux, traversa la rue et continua de marcher sur le trottoir d'en face. Mais il trébucha et, quand il se releva, il se retrouva emprisonné dans les bras de l'argenté. – T'es sérieux, là ?! – lâcha l'adolescent. – Arrête ça ! – dit-il en sachant bien que, si l'adulte ne faisait que jouer avec lui, c'en était trop pour son petit cœur.

Usagi-san, avec un petit rire amusé, se rapprocha de lui dans l'intention de le taquiner. Même si Misaki pensera qu'il allait l'embrasser, Usagi-san ne pouvait simplement pas. Parce que, comme il l'avait dit, Misaki _devait lui-même_ lui donner ce baiser, mais le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire en voyant l'homme s'approcher de lui avec des intentions inconnues : il paniqua.

- Eh. – entendit-on derrière eux. – Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand il t'a dit « arrête » ? – Misaki ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec celui auquel il s'attendait le moins. Le bras d'Usagi-san était retenu par la main de son nouveau collègue : Hiroki.

- Hiroki-san ? – laissa échapper le garçon, surpris. L'intéressé, voyant que Misaki allait bien, repoussa Usagi-san pour prendre le jeune le jeune par le bras, avant de l'emmener avec lui le plus rapidement qu'il put en criant _cours._

XXXXXX

Misaki, haletant et confus, se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant La Pequeña Cafetera, avant de se tourner vers son supposé sauveur, qui était dans la même situation que lui, haletant. En le regardant bien, le garçon déduisit qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. – Assis-toi. – dit Misaki en se rendant compte de l'état de l'autre.

- Tu-tu vas bien ? – demanda enfin le plus âgé, sans faire cas de l'ordre que lui avait donné Misaki.

Pendant un moment, Misaki ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il percuta. – Hein ! Oui ! Je vais bien. – dit-il, sûr de lui.

- Tant mieux. – laissa échapper l'homme d'un sourire forcé avant de se redresser. – Misaki … C'est ça ?

- O-oui.

- Misaki … Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? – demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La question le déstabilisa, mais la réponse vint d'elle-même, de la même façon qu'il avait répondu aux dernières qu'on lui avait posée. – J'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire.

- Oh. – En fait, Hiroki se fichait un peu de la raison, mais le fait que le garçon puisse se mettre dans des situations qui le mettaient en danger, ça oui, ça le préoccupait. – Au fait – dit-il en attirant l'attention de Misaki -, c'était qui ce harceleur ? – demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité.

- Un harceleur ? – demanda Misaki, sans trop comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que l'autre parlait d'Usagi. – Ah !- S'exclama-t-il, surprenant Hiroki. – Où il est ? Il nous a suivis ?

Hiroki cligna un moment des yeux sans comprendre. – _Peut –être que ce garçon est encore effrayé._ – pensa-t-il. En réalité, il était tout simplement très confus. – Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'a semé il y a un petit moment – dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Misaki pour le calmer. Mais c'était pire, il s'agitait de plus en plus, il était préoccupé.

- J'espère qu'il va bien … - dit le jeune en regardant du coté d'où lui et Hiroki étaient venus, au cas où il l'apercevrait au loin.

- Moi non, j'espère qu'il recevra ce qu'il mérite, à harceler des enfants comme toi. – s'écria Hiroki, énervé.

- Me harceler ? – s'exclama Misaki, confus – Mais il n'était pas en train de-

-Peut-être que je devrais appeler la police. – réfléchit Hiroki en interrompant et entra dans la Pequeña Cafetera.

- Eh ! – s'écria Misaki. Il avait peur de ce qu'allait faire Hiroki et sa réaction fut de la suivre à l'intérieur de la boutique. – Hiroki-san !

Au moment où il entra dans le café, il se retrouva face à face avec Miyagi, le patron, dont le sourire s'agrandit au moment où il vit l'étudiant. – Ah, Misaki-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? – lui demanda-t-il joyeusement. Misaki se sentait comme bombardé par les questions de Miyagi, il paniqua et la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut « J'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire. ». Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire nostalgique, comme s'il se rappelait de vieux souvenirs. – Toi et Shinobu, vous êtes des bosseurs, hein ? – lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. – Très bien. Si tu veux, tu peux mettre ton uniforme et commencer à travailler. Nous avons pas mal de clients et Nowaki ne fait pas aussi bien la cuisine que toi. – affirma l'homme.

Rapidement, Misaki enfila son uniforme et rejoignit Nowaki en cuisine, qui ne s'arrêtait pas de lui avouer à la joie qu'il avait de la voir venir l'aider, et se mit au travail. Comme attendu, les plats servis à partir de là furent bien meilleurs que ceux préparés par Nowaki, qui s'en fichait un peu puisqu'au départ, le brun n'était que serveur. Hiroki, lui, était en train de s'habiller quand son portable sonna. Il sortit derrière la boutique pour prendre l'appel quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. – Eh. – lança un homme vêtu d'un costume noir, accompagné d'un deuxième. – On peut te poser une question ?

- Non. – répondit sèchement le châtain.

- Allez, ce sera rapide. – affirma l'homme en souriant. – Tu sais ? Hier soir, on a essayé de « parler » avec le nouvel animal de compagnie de You. – lança –t-il d'un air distrait. Au début, Hiroki ne compris pas, mais quand le mot _nouveau_ lui passa à l'esprit, il pensa aussitôt à Misaki. – Et, tu vois, on se demandait si ce garçon travaillait aussi le matin.

- Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas. – cracha Hiroki en essayant de sortir de la ruelle.

- Hé, on n'a pas terminé de parler. – lui lança-t-il en lui attrapant fermement le bras.

- Lâchez-le ! – leur ordonna une voix.

Hiroki se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec rien de moins que le _harceleur_ de Misaki. – Toi ! – lâcha-t-il, surpris.

- Eh, je te connais, toi, non ? – annonça un des deux hommes.

- Je ne crois pas, non. – répondit Usagi-san en s'approchant d'eux. – Vous avez trois secondes pour partir ! – déclara l'argenté en les foudroyant du regard.

- Ha, j'aimerais bien voir ça – se mit à rire un des hommes.

- Un.

- Hé, tu n'as pas à faire- commença Hiroki.

- Deux.

- Tu l'auras voulu. – lança un des hommes en noir en sortant un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche intérieure.

- Un.

XXXXXX

Pour la plus grande surprise de Misaki, ce dernier commença à entendre des bruits vers l'arrière de la cuisine. Il paniqua et n'hésita pas deux secondes. – Miyagi-san ! Miyagi-san ! – hurla-t-il depuis la cuisine. Le susnommé laissa tomber les clients à qui il prenait la commande pour courir à la cuisine, attirant l'attention de Nowaki et de Shinobu qui étaient à la caisse enregistreuse.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe, Misaki-chan ? – demanda-t-il, angoissé par les cris de l'adolescent.

- Il y a une bagarre derrière la cafétéria. – dit-il, pas très rassuré.

- Quoi ? – s'exclama-t-il, visiblement énervé – Encore eux ! – dit-il en sortant un couteau de boucher d'un des tiroirs de la cuisine. – Comment osent-ils troubler la paix de mon établissement ? – Misaki, nerveux, se sentait un peu faible, et il se serrait surement écroulé si Nowaki n'était pas apparu juste derrière lui.

- Misaki-kun ! – dit le brun. – Reste avec Shinobu.

Quand Nowaki et Miyagi ouvrirent la porte de derrière, ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce qu'ils y trouvèrent : une bagarre, certes, mais dans laquelle Hiroki et un argenté griffaient deux hommes en costume. Miyagi, le visage rouge de colère, se mit à hurler. – LAISSEZ-MOI CES ORDURES ET RENTREZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! – leur ordonna-t-il. Obéissants, les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la boutique en laissant les hommes en costume évanouis derrière eux.

Misaki, en voyant qui entrait dans la cuisine, ne put éviter de rougir et s'avança vers eux. – Usagi-san ! – s'exclama-t-il en enlaçant le plus âgé.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. – lui répondit l'argenté en retournant l'embrassade du jeune.

- Tu le connais ? – demanda Miyagi à Misaki d'un ton ennuyé.

- Oui. – affirma le jeune châtain.

Avant que Miyagi ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Hiroki prit la parole. – Il m'a sauvé, tu sais ? – dit-il en désignant Usagi-san. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et passa son bras autour des épaules de Misaki pour le rapprocher de lui, mais l'adolescent se sépara de lui et partit se cacher à coté de Shinobu.

- Ah – lâcha le gérant. – Dans ce cas, je dois vous remercier pour avoir aidé un des mes employés. – dit-il tout souriant. C'était quand même impressionnant avec quelle facilité Miyagi pouvait changer d'humeur. Autant il pouvait être très gentil et très aimable, autant il pouvait être absolument terrifiant. – Misaki. – Appela-t-il. Celui-ci sursauta.

- O-oui ? – demanda-t-il, caché derrière Shinobu qui lui servait de bouclier.

- Prépare-lui le déjeuner, c'est la maison qui offre. – lui ordonna-t-il joyeusement.

- Bien sûr ! – s'exclama en se mettant au travail, au moment où tout le monde sortait de la cuisine.

- Dites-moi, comment vous vous appelez ? – demanda Miyagi à Usagi-san en lui proposant de s'asseoir à une table.

- Euh … - Il allait répondre, mais il lui vint à l'esprit que si Misaki s'était énervé de ne pas connaître son véritable prénom, alors que dirait ces autres personnes ? Tout en réfléchissant profondément à cet épineux problème, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa manchette, qu'il frottait nerveusement, et dont les boutons arboraient fièrement les initiales _U.A_. Alors, comme pour tout le monde dans cette fanfiction, les mots sortirent touts seuls de sa bouche. – _Je m'appelle Usami Akihiko._ – déclara-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Miyagi sourit après l'avoir écouté et l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui. – Alors, Usami-san, d'où est-ce que vous connaissez Misaki-chan ? – lui demanda-t-il pour commencer la discussion.

- Eh bien, en fait … je vis avec lui. – confia-t-il calmement.

- Ah bon ? – Même si Miyagi ne le montrait pas, il était inquiet que quelqu'un comme lui traîne avec Misaki. S'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'avait écris Misaki dans leur contrat, le jeune garçon avait clairement précisé qu'il ne vivait qu'avec son frère ainé, et personne d'autre. – D'accord, j'aimerai vous remercier personnellement pour ce que vous avez fait pour Kamijou.

-Kamijou ?

- Le châtain que vous êtes venu aider. – dit-il en éloignant un peu sa chaise de la table.

- Oh. – lança-t-il en s'en rappelant. – C'était rien. En fait j'étais tout simplement en train de le suivre parce qu'il avait cru que nous nous disputions Misaki et moi, et l'avait emmené avec lui. – expliqua l'argenté.

- C'est vrai ? – s'étonna Miyagi en levant un sourcil. C'était bizarre, en temps normal Hiroki ne s'occupait pas des affaires des autres. Il était, en règle générale, quelqu'un de plutôt réservé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire ?

- Bien, Usami-san – dit le gérant en se levant -, il faut que j'y aille. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez appeler un des serveurs. – lui dit-il en s'en allant.

- Je peux aussi appeler Misaki ? – demanda Usagi-san tout à fait sérieusement, mais Miyagi le pris comme une blague et s'éloigna de lui pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Misaki-chan ! – appela-t-il en chuchotant. L'interpelé se retourna après avoir fini de cuisiner son omelette. Il s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et alla voir ce que lui voulait son patron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? – demanda l'adolescent tout aussi discrètement.

- Il y a quelque chose avec cet Usami-san.

- Usami-san ? – demanda-t-il, confus.

- Oui, l'homme avec les cheveux gris. – dit-il, tout aussi confus de la réponse du jeune.

_Usami-san = Usagi-san_ – se dit Misaki. – Ah. – lâcha-t-il – excuse-moi, je suis habitué à l'appeler par son surnom.

- Son surnom ? – s'étonna Miyagi.

- E-eh, oui. Je l'appelle _Usagi-san_ par gentillesse. – expliqua-t-il.

- Alors, c'est vrai qu'il vit avec toi et ton frère ? – demanda-t-il, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

- Ah, euh, oui. – dit-il en riant nerveusement. – Oui, c'est exact.

- Bon, d'accord. – lâcha Miyagi, nettement plus calme. _Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas à s'en faire, normalement._

Une fois seul, Misaki poussa un soupir assez lourd. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Usagi-san avait donné un nom ? Pour l'instant, il ne connaissait que le nom de famille, Usami. Misaki ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il venait de découvrir quelque chose sur lui. C'était réconfortant, très réconfortant.  
Il se mit à préparer le déjeuner pour l'invité, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, pris de panique. Il n'avait pas découvert grand-chose d'Usagi-san, sinon qu'il n'avait jamais gouté sa cuisine. Ça lui faisait peur et il sentait que son cœur battait fort, suffisamment pour pouvoir sortir de son cœur et le faire mourir de bonheur.

- _Du bonheur ? _– pensa Misaki. – _Alors ce serait ça ? Ce que me fait ressentir Usagi-san ?_ – pensa-t-il en se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait eu un blanc et qu'il se tenait devant Usagi-san, une assiette à la main.

- Ah, Misaki. – salua l'autre en le regardant. – L'uniforme de cuisiner te va très bien. – dit-il avec beaucoup de calme, un regard séducteur. Misaki pouvait très bien sentir comment Usagi-san le dévorait du regard. C'était tellement … énervant. Avec précaution, le garçon se pencha pour déposer l'assiette bien remplie sur la table. Il pouvait très bien le sentir respirer fortement l'odeur de ses cheveux. Misaki était tellement rouge qu'il paraissait avoir de la fièvre.

- Tiens, le voilà. – balbutia-t-il en posant l'assiette devant lui. – je l'ai fait moi-même. – dit-il fortement avant d'essayer de se redresser, mais Usagi-san l'en empêcha.

- Ça a ton odeur. – affirma l'homme en s'approchant encore plus du cou de Misaki, pour le sentir en respirant fortement, obligeant le garçon à se faire violence pour ne pas laisser s'échapper de sa bouche les gémissements que provoquaient les lèvres d'Usagi-san contre sa peau. Il pouvait sentir cette chaleur quasi-addictive se transmettre des lèvres du plus âgé à tout son corps. C'était trop pour son petit cœur, Misaki se sentait partir.

- Ahem ! – entendirent-ils derrière eux. Automatiquement, Misaki se sépara d'Usagi-san d'un seul mouvement. Ce dernier lança un regard mécontent à celui qui les avait interrompus : Hiroki. – Je vous prierais de ne pas vous montrer trop intime avec les employés. – dit-il à Usagi-san en lui servant un café.

- Je tacherais de m'en souvenir. – répondit l'argenté en sucrant son café. Il mit plus de trois morceaux de sucre dans son café. Hiroki et lui passèrent l'après-midi à se lancer des regards assassins.

XXXXXX

Vers 16 heures, Miyagi décida de rendre à Misaki sa liberté, lui disant qu'il avait suffisamment fait d'heures supplémentaires. Son tour de travail étant normalement de nuit, il eut le droit de rentrer chez lui avec la prime dans la main. Alors, Usagi-san et Misaki s'en allèrent ensemble.

- J'ai un peu peur de les laisser tout seuls. – confia Hiroki à Miyagi.

- Oui, moi aussi … - répondit le gérant.

Calmement, Misaki et Usagi-san rentraient à la maison dans un silence sépulcral. – Ta cuisine est très bonne. – lui dit Usagi-san d'un ton neutre, brisant ce silence.

- M-merci beaucoup. – lui répondit Misaki en rougissant. Il devait admettre que ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait qu'Usagi-san goûte sa cuisine, et encore plus qu'il l'apprécie. – Bon, il est j'heure de rentrer à la maison.

- Hé, qui a dit qu'il fallait rentrer à la maison ? – demanda joyeusement le plus âgé. – C'est à peine l'après-midi et je doute que Takahiro soit déjà rentré, tu ne penses pas ?

- Euh, oui, j'imagine, mais … - répondit le garçon, pensif. – Qu'est-ce que qu'on pourrait faire ? – demanda-t-il, résigné.

- On peut, je ne sais pas moi, se promener, faire les courses, aller à la bibliothèque, voir les animaux de l'animalerie, au parc, à la plage, dans la roseraie pas loin … - commença l'argenté en énumérant un bon nombre de choses sans s'arrêter. Misaki était surpris, il se savait pas qu'Usagi-san connaissais si bien la ville. – Alors – finit-il dans un soupir – Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

Au départ, Misaki ne répondit pas, il gardait sur son visage le sourire qu'il avait eu en entendant Usagi-san faire sa liste avec autant d'assurance. A un moment, on aurait pu croire que Misaki était quelqu'un de particulièrement lent, parce qu'en se moment, alors que son sourie nerveux restait ancré sur son visage, ses pommettes et se joues se colorèrent d'un rouge très tendre. – Tout me va. – lui dit-il, un peu nerveux.

- D'accord. – fit Usagi-san-san en en traînant Misaki avec lui, en l'arrachant quasiment de là où il était.

Ils sen promenèrent un peu partout, prouvant qu'Usagi-san connaissant réellement la ville comme sa poche. Misaki ne s'était jamais promené si tard, jusqu'à voir les lampadaires s'allumer dans la nuit noire et les boîtes de nuits allumer leur musique en promettant une nuit mouvementée. Tout semblait être en parfaite harmonie pour que la nuit soit parfaite, tellement parfaite que Misaki aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Juste un rêve. Quand il se rendit compte que non, ils étaient assis sur un banc dans un parc, suffisamment en hauteur pour voir la ville qui, illuminée, projetait son éclat jusqu'à surement très loin.

- Merci beaucoup, Usagi-san. – fit Misaki, les joues rouges, en jouant avec la paille de la boisson qu'il avait prise pendant leur ballade.

- Pour ? – demanda-t-il, innocemment, en se tournant pour le voir.

- Pour la promenade. – répondit-il en détournant le regard. – c'était amusant. – dit-il, faisant sourire l'argenté, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que ses pensées se noient à nouveau dans son esprit. – Usagi-san. – l'appela-t-il, pensif.

- Dis-moi.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas transformé en lapin ? – demanda-t-il en le regardant fixement.

- Je le serais au moment adéquat. – fit-il en souriant en coin, qui fit rougir Misaki.

- Précise un peu – contre-attaqua-t-il.

- Aujourd'hui, tu as faillis te faire écraser par un camion. – lui dit-il calmement. – Je ne laisserais jamais quelque chose comme ça t'arriver encore un fois. – continua-t-il en commençant à caresser du pouce la joue de Misaki.

- C'était un accident … - A nouveau, comme la dernière fois, Misaki pouvait sentir contre lui cette chaleur qui le rendait fou, si bien qu'aucune fois l'idée de se séparer de lui ne lui vint à l'esprit. A cause de cette chaleur, il se sentait anxieux et il perdit l'esprit, suffisamment pour que son corps agisse de lui-même et, comme pour le prouver, il fut trop tard quand il s'aperçut qu'il enlaçait Usagi-san avec force, ses bras autour de son cou et une jambe repliée sous ses fesses, enjambant à moitié le banc. – _Comment j'ai finis comme ça ?_ – se demanda Misaki, dont les pensées étaient trop faibles pour ne pas être détruites par les yeux violets d'Usagi-san.

- Misaki … - soupira l'homme, promenant ses lèvres le long du cou de Misaki. Comme si c'était un ordre, Misaki resserra leur étreinte pour mieux sentir ce contact en se surprenant lui-même de ses propres actions. Où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé la force de faire monter autant de sang à son visage et son cou, le faisant ressembler à une grosse pomme rouge ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Usagi-san ?

- Non … - fit Misaki, vidé de ses forces, en sentant Usagi-san passer sa langue sur sa peau.

- Non ? – demanda l'argenté en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Pas comme ça. – répondit-il en s'éloignant de l'autre, montrant un peu de volonté. Usagi-san ouvrit grand ses yeux, surpris par la déclaration du jeune, avant de se calmer, enorgueilli par la réponse.

- Je comprends – dit-il finalement en se redressant. – C'est juste que j'aime beaucoup ton cou. – fit en caressant sa pomme d'Adam du bout des doigts.

- Arrête ça. – dit Misaki en retirant sa main et se rassit un peu mieux sur le banc. – Je ne veux pas que tu profites de moi. – lui dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

- Jamais je ne te ferai ça. – assura le plus âgé, un peu indigné.

- Prouve-le-moi. – le défia le châtain.

- Ça te va si je te promets de ne rien te faire cette nuit, si tu m'embrasses maintenant ? – lui demanda-t-il malicieusement en se rapprochant du jeune.

- Je n'ai pas autant confiance en toi. – répondit Misaki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu peux toujours essayer. – répliqua Usagi-san en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et une lutte de regard fut lancée, calme, mais intense pour Misaki, suffisamment pour le faire transpirer. Ça, ou il était très nerveux. Puis il en eu assez, il avait l'impression de l'avoir sous-estimé. – Bon, d'accord ! Mais rapidement, OK ? – dit-il en fermant les yeux en face d'Usagi-san qui se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer un petit rire. Il était bien trop beau… C'était dangereux. Alors, avec toute la délicatesse dont il put faire preuve, il prit le visage du châtain entre ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes le plus délicatement possible. Misaki, de manière automatique, presque instinctive, enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'argenté avec force pour se coller à lui. Cette chaleur envahit rapidement son corps à travers le baiser dans lequel Misaki était en train de se perdre.

Soudain, la chaleur disparut, et Misaki rouvrit complètement les yeux. La surprise fut assez intense quand il aperçut le lapin en peluche qui reposait à présent dans ses bras. – Usagi-san ?

XXXXXX

Ah, désolée d'arrêter là, mais c'est la dure loi de la fanfiction et l'auteur originel en a profité. Mais allez, haut les coeurs, je réponds à vos gentils commentaires. ^^

Yonokaze: Ahaha, j'espère que DPstream sera aussi en panne aujourd'hui, comme ça se sera bien ^^ Pour le chapitre 5, ce n'est aucune des trois propositions. Quoi qu'il y en a une qui pourrait bien marcher. Mais je te laisse le loisir d'attendre. C'est sadique, totalement, je sais, mais la découverte de la vérité n'en sera que plus savoureuse.

Mia: MERCI BEAUCOUP, J'ADORE TES COMMENTAIRES, MÊME SI JE NE SAIS TOUJOURS PAS CE QUE VEUT DIRE "ghhh". Non, je plaisante (pour les majuscules, hein) ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires comme ça, merci. Pour le chapitre 5, regarde le commentaires de Yonokaze et la réponse que je lui ai faite. Peut-être que vous arriverez à trouver à deux ...

Rikka Yomi: Bon bah .. Bon anniversaire en retard à toi aussi :P  
Moi, c'est justement la langue que je suis la plus à même à comprendre vu que la plus grosse partie de ma famille est espagnole et que j'ai 4 h de cours d'Espagnol par semaine. (Crois moi que je suis blindée maintenant XD)  
En fait, dans l'original, Misaki est plus violent envers les autres et envers lui-même: il n'hésite pas à frapper ou à insulter Usagi-san et s'en veut énormément. J'essaie de le rendre un petit peu plus désemparé, pas très sur de lui. Je sais bien que les personnalité sont plus pâlichonnes que dans le manga ou l'anime, mais j'aime bien faire Misaki comme ça, ça le rends plus fragile que dans la version espagnol. Par contre, je ne touche pas trop à Usagi, mais il est peut-être un peu plus je-m'en-foutiste chez moi que dans la version originale.

Hello3: Merci. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, mais un gros merci quand même. Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerais de la traduire, surtout qu'elle prend un tournant particulièrement interressant ;)

Miyabie-chan: Merci à toi aussi. J'espère que tu continuera à me suivre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que cette fic est aussi appréciée et commentée.

Xiaping: Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ^^.

Katia27: Awh, c'est vrai? Mmh, je ne sais pas s'il va le rester, certain sont très bien aussi. Pour tes espoirs citronnés, je ne vais quand même pas tout te dire, non? Si? bon, tout que je peut te dire, c'est qu'il y a pas mal de lime ... surtout après ce chapitre. C'est vraiment une charnière, maintenant qu'on a passé ce stade, c'est là que les choses sérieuses vont commencer ;P

Hyria: Merci beaucoup. Je lis moi-même beaucoup de livre (ou d'extrait) traduit professionnellement, et j'essaie de faire pareil. Je suis plus que contente de voir que mes efforts n'ont pas servi qu'à rien ^^. Quant à l'idée, elle m'avait semblée tellement originale que je l'ai tout de suite adorée et je pense que ça fera vraiment plaisir à l'auteur originel de le savoir aussi. Merci pour ce si sympathique commentaire

Enfin, j'ai reçu un commentaire venant de Manny Heatlook, qui n'est autre que l'auteur originel de l'histoire. donc ...  
Manny heatlook: bien sur que non, je ne te laisserai pas tomber ^^ Tu peux compter sur moi pour continuer la traduction jusqu'à la fin ! besazos !


	5. Tout sur toi

Wouah! Je viens de me rendre compte que le chapitre 4 a été posté en début d'année O_o ! ça veut dire que je suis en retard et qu'il faut que je m'active. Heureusement, ma période de Bac blanc est passé alors même si je vais avoir du boulot, je vais peut-être essayer de traduire plus rapidement. Pour ceux qui voudrait savoir où j'en suis, j'ai commencé la traduction du chapitre 8, ce qui veut dire que j'en suis à la moitié du texte déjà mit en ligne par l'auteur d'origine. Alors voilà, dès que j'ai fini de traduire les huitième chapitre, je balance le 6 et ensemble on va essayer de rattraper le rythme de l'original, OK ?

Bon, je vous souhaite tout de même une très bonne lecture et un bon gros _cliff-hanger_ comme on les aime ! ENJOY !

XXXXXX

Tout sur toi

De nouveau, ce fut une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Misaki se reposa suffisamment pour se lever aux aurores, et retrouver Usagi-san sous sa forme de peluche dans son lit, à coté de lui. En l'apercevant, la première réaction du plus jeune fut de sourire, mais les événements de la nuit passée lui revinrent promptement à l'esprit, et son visage se colora de rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Usagi-san, espèce d'imbécile. – lâcha-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

- Hé. – lui répondit la peluche en se mettant debout sur la couette. En voyant ce qu'avait fait l'objet, qui était supposé être inanimé, Misaki paniqua tellement qu'aucun cri ne put sortir de sa bouche, tellement sa gorge était serrée.

- … Usagi-san ! – lâcha-t-il dans cri, qu'il essaya d'étouffer avec ses mains. – Tu parles vraiment !

Au départ, la peluche ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se rassoir sur la couette en soupirant et décida de lui reparler de l'accord qu'ils avaient eu hier. – Misaki, tu te souviens que le pacte que nous avons fait hier disait que si nous nous embrassions, je pourrais parler ? – lui dit-il très calmement. En l'entendant, le brun se souvint de ça et comprit, son visage prenant progressivement une jolie couleur rouge tomate

- Mon Dieu … - fit le garçon en se couchant en position fœtale sur le lit. – C'est embêtant, ça.

- Tu crois ?

- Et … tu ne peux pas devenir humain ? – demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

- ça, je t'ai dis que je me transformerait quand ce serait _nécessaire_. – fit-il, ennuyé.

- Oh. – Quand Misaki baissa son regard déçu, les deux s'observaient calmement, sans un bruit jusqu'à ce que Misaki ne rompe ce silence. – Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui non plus. – lui annonça-t-il avec un calme impassible. Au début, Usagi-san ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soupirer à nouveau avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Je veux qu'on réessaie de trouver quelque chose sur toi et ton passé. – répondit le jeune en détournant le regard.

- … Merci. – fit-il dans un souffle avant de continuer rapidement. – Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu dénigres tes études pour moi.

- Je m'en fiche. – déclara Misaki. – De toute façon, mon frère ne peut plus payer les cours. – ajouta-t-il en se levant. – Allez, un petit-déjeuner, et on y va! – annonça-t-il. Usagi-san ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il savait que c'était un sujet qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder à la légère s'il ne trouvait pas le moment adéquat. C'était délicat.

Après avoir pris un solide petit-déjeuner comme seul Misaki savait les faire, juste avant de s'en aller, le garçon passa jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son frère. Le lit y était aussi bien rangé et aussi impeccablement tiré que la veille. – Mmmh – lâcha Misaki, le visage inexpressif.

- Il y a un problème ? – demanda la peluche

- Non, aucun. – dit l'adolescent en lâchant un sourire satisfait. – Tout se passe comme je l'espérais. Allez, c'est parti.

XXXXXX

- Où allons-nous ? – demanda le lapin en peluche, caché dans le sac à dos de Misaki qui le tenait serré fort contre son torse.

- A la bibliothèque … - répondit Misaki.

- Pour ?

- Pour voir si on y trouve quelque chose. – compléta le plus jeune, très calme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que nous pourrions bien y trouver ? – lâcha Usagi-san – Nous ne savons même pas par où commencer !

- Fais-moi confiance. – chuchota Misaki en se penchant au-dessus de l'ouverture du sac.

Usagi-san, de ses yeux de plastique noir, observa un moment ceux d'un vert étincelant de Misaki avant de hocher la tête. – Je te fais confiance. – déclara-t-il d'un ton certain, avant que Misaki ne lui adresse un très joli sourire.

Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque de la commune, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer, en longeant le chemin qui accédait au bâtiment, d'admirer la taille de l'édifice, ses murs d'un blanc éclatant, avec des statues d'anges et d'animaux fantastiques qui décorait le lieu et faisait ressortir toute la majesté de ce lieu de connaissance et de sagesse. – Ah … - laissa échapper Misaki d'une vois pleine de nostalgie. – Elle n'a pas changée, elle est restée comme dans mes souvenirs.

- Ah. Tu es déjà venu ici ? – demanda le lapin et tournant la tête vers le jeune garçon.

- Oui, avec mon frère. Il me lisait des histoires et des contes dans le coin pour enfant. – se remémora-t-il d'une voix tendre.

- Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. – fit remarquer Usagi-san.

- Oui, j'imagine.

Les deux se turent en entrant dans l'immense monument. Le lieu avait ses murs parsemés de vitraux tous aussi beau les uns que les autres, qui illuminait l'édifice dans un style emprunt à l'art gothique, ce qui donnait une indication quand à l'époque de sa construction. C'était quelque chose de sublime.

- On se croirait dans la basilique Saint-Denis. – commenta Usagi-san, émerveillé par la majesté de l'architecture interne de la bibliothèque.

- La basilique Saint- quoi ? – demanda Misaki, perdu dans les références culturelles de l'autre.

- Cherche le dans une encyclopédie, s'il te plait … - lâcha le lapin, excédé, et honteux que Misaki ne connaisse même pas ça.

Après être sorti de la partie documentation de la bibliothèque, Misaki se dirigea vers les archives qu'il commença à ouvrir. Ces derniers contenaient des livrets de familles, des vieux journaux, d'anciens magazines, des cartes postales, des photographies, etc, et le tout avait été enfoui sous tant de poussières que Misaki failli s'asphyxier tant l'air, gorgé de poussière, était devenu irrespirable. – Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, tu sais.

- ça -Atcha- ça ne me dérange pas. – fit l'adolescent en sortant un vieux journal d'une des boîtes. La boîte lui glissa des mains et, aussitôt, un paquet d'affichettes empilées s'écroula et s'étala en vagues devant lui. Certaines s'ouvrirent en deux, révélant leur contenu.

_Industrias : Sonrisas Dulces._

- Idoustras sonlisas dulches ? - fit Misaki en lisant le titre.

- Non, c'est « Industrias : sonrisas dulces ». – dit Usagi-san en lisant avec calme. – C'est de l'espagnol.

- Oh. Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Industries : Doux sourires … le nom ressemble à celui d'une usine de jouets.

-Ah oui ? – fit-il, surpris. – Qu'est-ce que ça dit d'autre ?

- « Nueva familia de felpa llega a la ciudad » - lut-il avec un accent espagnol parfait. – Une nouvelle famille de peluche arrive en ville … je crois que c'est ça. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai plus lu de l'espagnol. – déclara-t-il en riant légèrement.

- ça nous arrange ? – fit Misaki avec une moue.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les affiches sont en espagnol ? – demanda Misaki, oubliant un moment l'horrible mémoire qu'avait Usagi-san.

-Tu sais, gamin, la langue espagnole s'est fortement étendue dans la région quand les immigrants sont arrivés. Ils ont « envahis » le territoire et, avec leur arrivée, les opportunités de ventes à l'étranger ont ouverts une des portes de la mondialisation. – expliqua Usagi-san d'un ton très fier

Misaki, en l'écoutant, abandonna son visage abasourdi. Il avait eu comme un _shock_, Usagi-san n'avait jamais autant parlé qu'en cet instant. Il secoua un peu la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées mais ce n'était pas des mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, c'était un rire franc et clair.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? – fit remarquer Usagi-san, un peu indigné.

- Non. – s'exclama le jeune en se calmant – C'est juste génial ! – déclara le brun. Usagi-san ne sut pas quoi répondre. – Et puis, tu sais quoi, Usagi-san ? – l'appella-t-il. – Je crois qu'on a trouvé quelque chose. – fit-il en montrant du doigt le dessin d'un lapin en peluche, comme Usagi-san, sur un bord des affiches.

- Ces lapins, nous les avons vus dans un magasin, ils sont déjà en vente. – annonça Usagi-san, sceptique.

- Exactement ! – lança le brun, tout ému. – on a trouvé la source !

Au début, le lapin ne répondit pas. Il restait sceptique, les sourcils froncés. – Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons trouvé quelque chose si rapidement. – marmonna-t-il, surpris. –ça ressemble à une blague … une mauvaise blague. – ajouta-t-il.

- Usagi-san, il faut continuer à chercher ! – l'appela Misaki.

- Ah, oui …

XXXXXX

En continuant à chercher, il trouvèrent et découvrirent que, bien sûr, la fabrique de jouets appartenait à une famille espagnole et a été vendue à une famille locale, qui avait pu profité de son brillant investissement dans une hausse considérable de la vente de jouet pendant le siècle dernier. – Et qui est l'heureuse famille ? – demanda Misaki en ouvrant un livret de famille.

- Misaki, cette histoire a plus de cinquante ans … Tu crois qu'il s'agit de celle-là ?

- Ah ah ! Il ne faut jamais douter de la bibliothèque au style gothique !

- Tu dis ça, mais tu viens d'apprendre le nom de l'architecture dans le livre que tu viens tout juste de feuilleter.

- Chut ! – fit une voix au fond de la salle.

- Ah – cria Misaki en trouvant quelque chose. De nouveau, il entendit un « chut » du fond de la salle qui lui demandait de baisser d'un ton. – je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. – dit-il à voix basse.

- Illumine ma lanterne, veut-tu.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment à propos de cette famille. – dit-il en lisant le titre.

- Et alors ?

- C'est sur le fils d'un grand propriétaire qui a demandé à avoir un lapin en peluche spécial. – lut-il en tournant les pages.

- Spécial ? – demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Uh-hum. Il est dit que les boutons de manchettes et les boutons … -Misaki laissa soudainement sa phrase en suspends et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Misaki ? – demanda la peluche, avant que le brun ne lui saute dessus et ne lui fasse une peur bleue. – Que se passe-t-il ? – fit-il en essayant de retrouver son calme.

- Tes boutons de manchette ! Et tes boutons de veste ! – fit Misaki avec force. – Ils sont gravés. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Ils se mirent alors à lire le vieux livre avec beaucoup d'attention, jusqu'à découvrir la photographie d'un enfant aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, qui tenait Usagi-san sous sa forme de peluche dans ses bras. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme en costume élégant mais la photo était déchirée au niveau de son buste et le visage de l'homme avait disparu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en bas de la photo ? – demanda Misaki en remarquant que la phrase était de nouveau écrite en espagnol.

- Ah. – fit le lapin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Usagi-san ? – demanda Misaki.

- Dis … - l'appela-t-il d'une voix éteinte. – Te souviens-tu du nom que j'ai utilisé pour me présenter à tes amis de la cafétéria ?

- Usami ?

- C'est cette famille. – déclara-t-il en lui montrant la photo du garçon avec la peluche.

- Non ?! – lâcha le jeune en regardant la photo. – Et ? Ce sont des membres de ta famille ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. – annonça la peluche en haussant les épaules.

- P-peut-être qu'ils savent quelque chose sur toi. – proposa Misaki en souriant.

- Pour tout te dire, je ne pense pas que se soit la peine de continuer à chercher. – admit le lapin.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? – demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, tout simplement, de savoir nécessairement ce qui m'est arrivé. J'étais très bien, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de connaître mon passé d'une manière ou d'une autre. – lui dit-il d'une voix ferme, avec la clarté nécessaire pour qu'elle se confonde avec celle que Misaki avait l'habitude d'entendre, quand il lui murmurait à son oreille, quand il caressait son cou. C'était trop. – Tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui, Misaki, c'est de connaître mon présent, le présent que je passe avec toi et ce que je vis en ce moment même. Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

Misaki ne répondit pas, la déclaration avait eu un très fort impact, si bien qu'il ne sut pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Pendant un moment, il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne ressentait rien envers Usagi-san quand il était sous sa forme de peluche, mais en entendant sa voix, cette voix, ce fut plus que suffisant pour le mettre –émotionellement- à genoux. Misaki pouvait sentir à quel point les mots que prononçait Usagi-san suffisaient à le faire trembler, à quel point il s'affaiblissait au son de sa voix, à quel point … à quel point il mourrait de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

- Misaki ? – l'appela Usagi-san en remarquant que l'adolescent ne lui répondait pas. Aussitôt, Misaki se releva brusquement, un tas de libres serrés contre son torse.

- J-je voulais juste savoir quelque chose sur toi ! – s'écria-t-il en s'empourprant. – C'est quelque chose de mal, hein ? – En l'entendant, Usagi-san ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Quand Misaki se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'enfui en courant entre les couloirs.

- Misaki ! – La peluche de lapin lui courut après.

Misaki pouvait sentir que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et qu'il commençait à pleurer. Il s'arrêta et tomba à genoux. Il était confus, pas à cause des réponses qu'il trouvait, après tout, elles venaient comme ça, mais il y réfléchissait avant. Non, il était confus à cause des questions qu'il se posait, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se comportait comme ça, et encore moins qu'il puisse se sentir comme il se sentait. _Ce n'est pas normal _se dit-il une fois et encore une autre. Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il marchait lentement. Son cœur battait fort, ça lui faisait mal à la poitrine, il sentait que son visage était très chaud et que ses oreilles aussi, il avait honte de ce qu'il pensait.

_Pourquoi est-ce que, quand Usagi-san est là, il faut que je sorte tout ce qui me passe par la tête ?_ – se demanda-t-il. – _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui dire ce qui me dérange ? Pourquoi ?_

- Misaki ! – entendit-il derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, Misaki se remit à courir, sans remarquer qu'il venait de marcher sur le lacet défait de sa chaussure, qu'il avait glissé et qu'il tombait sur une immense étagère remplie de livres qui commença à osciller dangereusement et laissa tomber tous ses livres sur lui. – Misaki ! – s'écria Usagi-san avant de sauter sur Misaki.

Le garçon ferma les yeux avec force, attendant l'impact, mais rien n'arriva.

En ouvrant les yeux calmement, Misaki se rendit compte qu'Usagi-san se trouvait au-dessus de lui, sous sa forme humaine, tous les vieux livres sur son dos. En le voyant, ses yeux se mirent à pleurer plus rapidement qu'avant, alors Usagi-san lui caressa la joue avec tendresse même si ça ne fit qu'augmenté le débit de larme.

- Misaki … - l'appela-t-il. – Tu pleures, un des livres t'a fait mal ? – lui demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

- Usagi-san … espèce d'idiot … - s'exclama le garçon en se frottant les yeux. – Pourquoi t'es venu me protéger ? – lui demanda-t-il, la voix hachée.

- Et _comment ne pas_ venir te protéger ? – lui répondit l'autre, agacé. – Je ne veux pas te quitter des yeux. – déclara-t-il en collant son front à celui de Misaki alors que ses mains quittaient le visage du jeune pour entremêler leurs doigts. – Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne permettrait pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit.

- Imbécile … - dit-il en regardant Usagi-san se secouer un peu pour faire tomber les livres de son dos.

- Misaki.

- Imbécile. – répéta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Au moment où Misaki se couvrait les yeux de honte, il sentit comme deux grandes mains chaudes entourer son visage. Cette chaleur qu'il désirait tant, il la ressentit à travers ses lèvres. Usagi-san l'embrassait une nouvelle fois. Inconsciemment, de manière quasi automatique, Misaki répondit timidement au baiser, il pouvait sentir ses mains s'accrocher aux épaules du plus âgé quand celui se proposa d'approfondir le baiser doucement et tendrement. Après avoir lutté dans ce baiser, Misaki accepta d'ouvrir sa bouche : il pouvait sentir la chaleur rentrer beaucoup plus rapidement, elle lui envahissait le corps entier.

- U-Usagi-san. – murmura-t-il, la voix hachée tant le baiser l'avait étourdi.

- Ah – lâcha le plus âgé en voyant son visage. – ça te plait, non ? – Misaki ne put pas répondre, de nouveau leurs bouches s'étaient unies effusivement, jusqu'à faire gémir l'adolescent.

Misaki sentait qu'il perdait toute conscience, c'était trop pour lui, il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, qu'il était sur le point d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Il sentait que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans vouloir s'arrêter quand il lui semblait que tout l'air qu'il peinait à respirer, Usagi-san le lui volait dans ses caresses.  
D'un coup, la chaleur disparut brusquement, comme la dernière fois. Pendant un moment, le jeune crut qu'Usagi-san s'était retransformé en peluche.

- ça suffit. – entendit-il dire la voix de l'homme.

- _ça suffit ? Il est sérieux ?_ – pensa Misaki, indigné, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle ici. – déclara Usagi-san une fois debout en époussetant son costume.

- U-Usagi-san … - L'appela Misaki, énervé, les sourcils froncés alors qu'Usagi-san l'aidait à se relever.

- Fatigué ? – lui demanda-t-il en ignorant son attitude.

Misaki ne répondit pas à la question, il se sentait trop offensé pour ça. Enfin, comment ne pas l'être quand il lui faisait avoir toutes ces sensations, qu'il le savait, qu'il en profitait, pour ensuite tout arrêter avec un simple « _ça suffit_ »! A nouveau, Misaki s'étonna lui-même de sa réaction, et se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait un sentiment bien plus profond envers Usagi-san qu'une simple « joie de le voir ». Il suffisait de voir à quel point il se montrait séduit par l'homme pour s'en apercevoir.

_Comment je pourrais lui parler de toute cette luxure que j'éprouve pour lui ?_ – pensa-t-il, en se dérangeant tout seul. Alors, il poussa un long soupir, si fort qu'Usagi-san fut surpris de sentir à quel point il était lourd. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? – Usagi-san, je veux rentrer à la maison.

En l'entendant, un sourire tordu naquit sur le visage d'Usagi-san, faisant rougir Misaki alors que le plus âgé lui attrapa le poignet pour le faire sortir de la bibliothèque. – Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer la journée autre part ? – lui demanda l'argenté en se retournant pour voir le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Non … je veux rentrer à la maison.

- Très bien.

XXXXXX

Quand il entrèrent dans la maison, l'horloge de la cuisine affichait une heure de l'après-midi et l'appartement était vide comme d'habitude. Misaki longea la cuisine, pour se diriger vers le salon où Usagi-san le suivit, avant d'aller s'amuser avec les aimants collés au frigidaire. Il y avait aussi là un message écrit à la main, qu'il prit entre les siennes, et lut à une vitesse impressionnante en moins d'une minute. – Misaki – L'appela-t-il en se retournant, la feuille à la main.

- Ah, bien sur, tu dois avoir faim. – dit le jeune en se levant du sofa. – Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Une cuisine plutôt traditionnelle ? Ou une autre plus occidentale ?

- A propos de ça …

-J'ai envie d'en faire une occidentale. – déclara-t-il en sortant une casserole avant de commencer à enfiler un tablier, ce qui fit perdre au plus âgé toute sa concentration en quelques secondes.

- Tu vas mettre ça ? – demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

- Bien sûr, sinon je vais me salir. – dit-il, un peu étonné.

- Oh, d'accord. – fit Usagi-san en s'asseyant à table pour observer Misaki avec attention. Il ne voulait rien perdre du spectacle, pour une raison inconnue, voir Misaki sous un tablier était quelque chose d'assez excitant. Et puis, il cuisinait pour lui. Il se serait presque cru dans un rêve.

Misaki, sentant les yeux de l'homme posés sur lui, décida de faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : cuisiner. Presque de mémoire, le brun prépara une de ses recettes italiennes préférées, qui fit se demander à Usagi-san, pourquoi le jeune ne choisissait pas d'en faire son métier, parce que le plat mettait vraiment l'eau à la bouche, la manière dont il avait été préparé, avec la délicatesse avec laquelle il voulait que Misaki le caresse. Voir le châtain préparer le déjeuner avec tant d'attention et d'amour, ça lui donnait vraiment faim. D'ailleurs, Usagi-san était affamé. De quoi, il n'en était pas sur, mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il l'était !

- C'est prêt. J'espère juste que c'est bien cuit. – fit Misaki en sortant le plat du four.

Une fois le plat mangé, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de refroidir, Misaki marcha vers Usagi-san en retirant son tablier. – tu veux prendre quelque chose après le repas ? – lui demanda-t-il aimablement, apparemment pour rien puisque le plus l'âgé l'emprisonna dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui sur le sofa du salon en face de la TV. Avant que Misaki ne s'en rende compte, ils s'embrassaient pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus qu'Usagi-san avait très bien pu distinguer.

_Le désir._

Dans un gémissement, Misaki entoura effusivement le cou d'Usagi-san de ses bras, tout en sentant les mains de ce dernier parcourir sa peau nue sous sa chemise. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter sous la pression des doigts, et les différentes sensations que lui procurait la langue d'Usagi-san dans son cou. – A-ah. – lâcha le garçon.

-Misaki … - soupira l'homme blottit dans le cou du brun. Il ne pouvait plus résister, il le désirait tant. Il déboutonna la chemise de Misaki pour jouer avec ses tétons déjà durcis.

- Ah ! U-Usagi-san – lâcha le garçon dans un souffle, en réflexe à ce contact aussi nouveau qu'agréable. L'argenté le rendait fou, comme d'habitude c'était trop pour lui. Son cœur battait à en risquer d'exploser à tout moment alors que se larmes ne cessait de couler de ses yeux. Le plaisir … il y en avait trop. Au moment où Misaki put souffler un peu, Usagi-san en profita pour tracer une ligne sur son torse de sa langue, déposant des baisers papillons de ses clavicules jusqu'à son nombril et …

- MISAKI !? – résonna, depuis le hall, une voix qui glaça Misaki jusqu'aux os quand il comprit à qui cette voix si familière appartenait.

XXXXXX

Ah, le cliff-hanger ... C'est beau, c'est beau ... très cruel, mais c'est beau.  
Allez les gens, je réponds à tout vos magnifiques commentaires ( Et si quelqu'un veut bien m'apprendre à utiliser twitter pour notifier les parutions, donner moi un moyen de vous contacter ... sinon je me créerai une page FB)

**Yonokaze** : Normalement, sur FT, hier est sorti "le combat des dragons slayer". Il faudrait que je le regarde celui-là, au moins celui-là ^^ Sinon, maintenant tu as ta réponse pour cette chute qui est encore plus brutale (à mon avis) que pour le chapitre 4. Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Sinon, comme je le dis au début, j'essaierais de speeder un peu pour traduire, donc il faut que tu reste fidèle, hein ?

**Mia-Zure** : Oui, c'est beaauuuu, bien sur que c'est beau. Et là, on commence à arriver dans les limes. Là, ça dépends des avis, mais moi je trouve que c'est tout aussi beau. Pour les transformations, c'est un petit peu bizarre, mais c'est expliqué dans le chapitre 7, donc tu sauras pourquoi. En fait, pour Hiroki et Misaki, c'est juste que comme dans le manga Hiroki est le professeur de littérature de Misaki. Là, il ont un peu le même type de relation, et Hiroki le considère plus comme un petit frère qu'autre chose, si ce n'était pas compréhensible comme ça, je m'en excuse c'est totalement de ma faute, gomennasai (#T_T#).

**Hello3** : Ha, je vous avais prévenu ! ^^ Désolée pour ça, mais je ne peut pas me permettre de trop changer les textes, sinon ce ne serait pas de la traduction mais du plagiat. Alors oui, toute ces émotions que vous ressentez en lisant ces textes, je les ais éprouvé moi aussi, et moi aussi j'ai eu envie de la tuer. Malheureusement, si je le faisais, je ne connaîtrais pas la fin, donc je me suis retenue. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, et j'ai envie de dire heureusement.

**Miyabie-Chan** : Merci beaucoup à toi, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires comme ça. Maintenant que je tiens le bon bout, je ne le lâche pas, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu continue à me suivre. ^^

**Yaoi's power** : Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo, même si c'est en anonyme ^^ Pour la traduction, ça m'arrive d'avoir du mal pour certaines phrase et vu que j'évite l'hispanisme le plus possible, je suis contente de voir que mes efforts sont autant récompensés. Par contre, comme je l'ai dit à Hello3, je ne peux absolument rien faire pour les chute trop brutale, ni même pour celle-là ^^

**Hiriji-san** : Oui oui, le concept de l'histoire est vraiment étrange au début, mais crois moi qu'elle va se préciser plus tard - autant qu'on puisse appeler ça se "préciser", bien sur. Mais en même temps, c'est ce qui m'a plu dans cette histoire, c'est vraiment à quel point elle est logique dans son irréalisme, et puis je me suis dit que ce serait bien que le public francophone la découvre, donc voilà !

Franchement, l'histoire n'en est pour l'instant qu'à son premier tiers, mais je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle ait autant de succès. Merci énormément à tous de me suivre et de m'encourager par votre présence - et vos coms - à continuer. Je vous embrasse tous mes sushis ... ou mes ramens au crabe, ou encore mes soupes miso . Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous nems tous ! (Paye ta vanne!)


	6. Fraternité

Fraternité

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Misaki avait envie de devenir tout petit, tout petit petit, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Les rares fois où il en avait eu envie, ça n'avait été « _que pour un moment_ », mais là, _l'éternité_ lui convenait parfaitement. Il voulait disparaître pour ne laisser aucune trace de lui, que se soit _où_, _quand_ et surtout _pourquoi _il voulait disparaître.

Le problème, c'était que, personnellement, Misaki était incapable d'oublier pourquoi. Comment pouvait-il oublier ? Le brun vivait en ce moment la scène la plus honteuse de toute sa vie. Même si on comptait la fois où, en troisième année de collège, après avoir perdu à un gage, il avait dû se teindre les cheveux en rose pendant la colo d'été et la teinture était restée plus de deux mois. Où même quand il était en première année de lycée, et qu'on avait caché son uniforme et sa serviette dans le vestiaire des filles pendant qu'il se douchait après un cours de sport. Rien, absolument rien n'était comparable à ce que pouvait ressentir Misaki en cet instant.

- MISAKI !? – résonna, depuis le hall, une voix qui glaça Misaki jusqu'aux os quand il comprit à qui cette voix si familière appartenait. Usagi-san, en l'entendant, fut le seul à pouvoir encore bouger même si son visage restait figé en état de _choc_. Lentement, il le va la tête jusqu'à pouvoir reconnaître la personne qu'il n'avait vu avant que sur des photos : Takahashi Takahiro. – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? – demanda le nouveau venu. Il observa la scène : Misaki, couché sur le sofa, la chemise grande ouverte, montrait son torse à un inconnu assis au-dessus de lui, qui posait _allègrement_ ses mains sur lui.

Pour Misaki, tout s'arrêta dans la seconde, sa vue s'obscurcit et il ne put plus bouger un seul muscle, tout ce qu'il put entendre paraissait être en écho.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE ?! – demanda Takahiro en soulevant Usagi-san par l'arrière de son col.

- Hey ! – répondit-il par réflexe.

- Quelles choses tu crois faire à mon petit frère ? – demanda-t-il, menaçant.

- je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. – déclara l'argenté en rajustant son veston.

- Ah oui ? – menaça Takahiro en attrapant le col de l'élégante chemise pour s'apprêter à le frapper. Même dans cet état de choc, Misaki n'était pas tout à fait dénué de ses fonctions. En voyant ce qu'allait faire son grand frère, il cligna des yeux, ses grands yeux verts, ce qui lui suffit pour reprendre raison et agir.

- NON ! NII-CHAN ! ARRÊTE ! – hurla Misaki en attrapant le bras de son frère.

- Misaki … ? – lâcha le brun, surpris.

- Misaki, va-t-en. Va dans ta chambre. – lui ordonna Usagi-san, faisant preuve de beaucoup de calme. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Misaki en plein effondrement émotionnel, et encore plus si le jeune devait prendre sur lui-même pour conserver une certaine sagesse.

- Et qui es-tu pour lui parler comme ça ? – demanda Takahiro en prenant son frère par le bras pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille et il n'obéisse pas à l'ordre de l'inconnu.

- Eh bien, moi. – Répondit-il fièrement. Il prit l'autre bras de Misaki, et le tira à lui pour le séparer de Takahiro.

- Hein ?

_Ça va mal. Ça va très mal._ – pensa le jeune, paniqué.

- Misaki. – l'appela son grand frère avec une voix si glaciale qu'elle lui donna des sueurs froides. – Viens par ici. – D'un mouvement presque instinctif, Misaki fit un pas vers son frère, mais Usagi-san le retint.

- Montre-lui que tu m'aimes moi autant que lui. – susurra l'argenté à l'oreille du jeune.

- Misaki. – l'appela-t-il à nouveau.

Misaki commença à hyper ventiler. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde lui demandaient de faire un choix, c'était tout sauf possible.

Avec force, l'adolescent se dégagea, poussa Usagi-san pour se dégager le passage et courut jusqu'à sa chambre dont le claquement de la porte se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement. Takahiro et Usagi-san observèrent cette scène en silence.

Takahiro, toujours choqué, se retourna vers l'inconnu, les sourcils froncés, tandis que l'autre paraissait plutôt tranquille. – qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Misaki ? – lui demanda-t-il, menaçant.

- Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui se reconnaît tout de suite. – Commenta Usagi-san avec un calme que n'avait sûrement pas Takahiro.

- Enfoiré ! – lâcha le brun en attrapant une nouvelle fois le col de sa chemise. – T'es qui pour me parler comme ça.

- Usami Akihiko. – dit-il naturellement en attrapant la main du grand frère, qu'il serra jusqu'à ce que Takahiro le lâche enfin.

- Usami ? – lâcha-t-il surpris en secouant sa main douloureuse. - … de toute façon, je me fiche de savoir de quelle famille tu viens, Usami, mais je t'interdis de revoir Misaki. – déclara-t-il furieux alors qu'Usagi-san lâchait un soupir agacé. – SORS DE CHEZ MOI !

Cinq minutes de "connaissance" plus tard, Usagi-san se retrouvait assis sur un des bancs en bas de la résidence. – Bon … ça c'est mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'étais imaginé.

XXXXXX

Adossé à la porte de l'entrée, Takahiro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux.

_Misaki … avec un autre homme ? _– pensa-t-il, incrédule. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé, en fait, il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer son frère avec une petite amie. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais passé par l'esprit. – _Mais … il doit bien y avoir une explication … _- Avec cette idée en tête, il inspira un grand coup avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Misaki et de frapper doucement à la porte.

- Misaki. – l'appela-t-il avec douceur, mais le garçon ne répondit pas. – Tu sais, Misaki, je sais que tu te sens mal. – dit-il à travers la porte. – Mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant. – Affirma-t-il. – Cette homme ne viendra plus te faire de mal tant que je serais là. – A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, faisant face-à-face au jeune.

- _Qu'est-ce_que tu as fait ? – lui demanda Misaki fortement en marchant dans l'appartement à la recherche de l'argenté.

- Je l'ai chassé d'ici à grands coups de pieds. – répondit-il avec la même force. – Il aurait pu te blesser.

-Et comment tu le sais ? – lui demanda-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. – Tu le connais, peut-être ? Vous avez essayé de parler au moins ? – attaqua-t-il.

- Il était allongé au-dessus de toi ! – répliqua le grand frère en colère.

- Et ça change la donne si, _moi, j'étais d'accord _?! – s'écria Misaki, pleurant de rage.

En l'entendant Takahiro se tut. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment répondre à ça. Pour une certaine raison, il pensait que tout ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, tout se passait contre la volonté de Misaki. – Misaki. – l'appela-t-il en s'approchant du garçon et en le prenant par les épaules. – Mais tu … tu _préfères les filles. _Non ?

- Oui … - hésita-t-il en détournant le regard. – M-ma-mais je ressens aussi quelque chose pour U-Usagi-san. – répondit-il définitivement, le visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alors Takahiro eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup, comme si on l'avait giflé le plus fort possible, comme si on lui avait donné un coup au ventre suffisamment fort pour lui couper la respiration. Il sentait que ses jambes étaient faibles, il ne pouvait plus les bouger. C'était comme si tout son sang avait arrêté de couler dans ses veines et qu'il stagnait dans ses pieds et son estomac était tellement serré qu'il arrivait même à sentir les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient dans sa nuque. – Usagi-san ? – fit-il quand il put respirer à nouveau. – C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles ?

- O-oui. – déclara le jeune en sentant les mains de son frère trembler sur ses épaules.

Takahiro aurait voulu mourir. Rien, dans le monde entier, n'aurait pu être pire. Ou pas ? – Misaki. – l'appela-t-il. – Je t'interdis de le revoir.

- Hein ? – lâcha le jeune. – Et pourquoi ?

- Misaki. – il lui prit le visage pour mieux le voir. – Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. – dit-il en voyant que Misaki s'apprêtait à pleurer. – Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

Misaki attrapa les mains de son frère et les repoussa loin de lui pour lui faire face. – Tu ne m'avais jamais déçu jusqu'à maintenant. – déclara-t-il avant de courir dans sa chambre, laissant Takahiro complètement perplexe.

XXXXXX

Usagi-san marcha jusqu'au Misaki où Misaki l'avait trouvé. Il caressa le réverbère avec délicatesse et observa avec attention les chaînes des balançoire avant de soupirer tant elles étaient oxydées. – Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? – se demanda-t-il en embrassant le lieu du regard. Soudain, le lieu s'obscurcit et une trombe d'eau s'abattit, laissant Usagi-san trempé en plein milieu du parc.

- Usami-san ? – entendit-il derrière lui. Automatiquement, Usagi-san se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, pensant que ce n'était évidemment pas Misaki parce qu'on l'avait appelé « Usami » et la vérité le surpris. Shinobu se tenait devant l'entrée, un parapluie dans une main et des sacs de courses dans l'autre, avec la même expression neutre que d'habitude. – Vous devriez vous protéger. – dit en partageant son parapluie. – Vous pourriez vous rendre malade … Misaki n'est pas avec vous ? – demanda-t-il en cherchant le mentionné du regard.

- Non. - répondit Usagi-san avec un ton mélancolique, que nota immédiatement le blond. - C'est gentil de ta part de te préoccuper de moi.

- Ce n'est rien. - fit-il dans un soupir - Vous vous êtes fâchés avec Misaki ?

- Pas exactement. - confia-t-il. - Mais je ne peux le voir avant un petit moment.

- Shinobu ne répondit pas, il ne fit qu'observer le plus âgé avec beaucoup de calme avant de dévier le regard en rougissant légèrement. - Vous voulez venir à la maison ?

Dans le salon, Miyagi fumait, et lisait un livre sûrement très vieux au vu de la couverture. Il était très concentré dans sa lecture mais cette concentration se brisa quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec un « je suis rentré » d'une voix si familière.

- Ah, Shinobu-chin, tu as ramené mes documents. - lui demanda-t-il en le recevant, mais gela sur place quand il vit que le garçon ne venait pas seul, avec un homme trempé jusqu'aux os, des cheveux gris et très grand, qui inquiéta Miyagi. - Shinobu-chin, il y a quelqu'un derrière toi. - dit-il en attrapant un parapluie dans l'entrée qu'il plaça devant lui comme une lance.

- Oui, je sais. - affirma le blond. - C'est Usami-san. Tu te souviens de lui ? - demanda-t-il alors que le mentionné tirait ses cheveux mouillés en arrière pour dégager son visage.

- Oh. -lâcha-t-il en s'en rendant compte et baissa son parapluie. - Usami-san, quelle joie de vous voir … enfin je crois ?

- Moi de même. - répondit-il avec dignité.

- Bon, je vais aller ranger les courses. - déclara Shinobu en passant entre les deux hommes qui continuaient à se regarder.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous mouillé, Usami-san, si je puis me permettre ? - demanda Miyagi, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

- Parce que j'étais sous la pluie. - répondit-il dans un sarcasme.

Miyagi poussa un soupir agacé. - Shinobu ne ramène pas quelqu'un qu'il trouve sous la pluie au hasard. - dit-il les sourcils froncés.

En l'entendant, Usagi-san soupira à son tour et pensa : _tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

- Ah … - lâcha l'argenté. - c'est une longue histoire. - admit-il

- Bon, j'ai une idée : je vous prête ma salle de bain pour que vous puissiez prendre une douche, je vous prête des vêtements secs et vous me racontez ce qui s'est passé, ça vous dis ? - dit le brun en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- D'accord. - lâcha-t-il en remarquant qu'il le conduisait jusqu'à la salle de bain au bout du couloir.

Quand Usagi-san sortit de la douche, ses vêtements avaient disparus. A la place, il y avait un pantalon noir, un t-shirt bleu clair et un boxer qui l'attendait devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

En sortant, il trouva Miyagi qui fumait tranquillement dans le salon et Shinobu à la cuisine qui préparait le repas. La pièce était silencieuse, mais d'une façon très agréable, les deux profitait de ce calme tranquillement et, pour un moment, Usagi-san fut jaloux d'eux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Ah, Usami-san, asseyez vous ici. - fit Miyagi en désignant un fauteuil à coté de lui. - Cigarette ? - lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant son paquet.

Usagi-san ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre une cigarette et de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour pousser un lourd soupir accompagné d'une dense fumée de tabac.

- Alors, pourquoi étiez-vous sous la pluie donc ? - demanda le brun sans détour, attirant l'attention du jeune derrière lui.

- Dites-moi, quel type de relation entretenez-vous tout les deux ? - demanda Usagi-san en guise de réponse.

- Quel est le rapport ? - demanda Miyagi, sans se rendre compte que Shinobu était venu juste derrière lui.

- S'il vous plait, répondez moi. - fit Usagi-san.

- Amoureuse. - lança Shinobu. Aussitôt Miyagi se retourna pour le voir avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes.

- Shinobu-chin ! - fit-il en se levant du fauteuil, en colère.

- Ce n'est pas grave qu'il le sache … et puis, c'est le même type de relation que vous entretenez avec Misaki, non ? - demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'argenté, qui se contenta d'acquiescer. - C'est bien ce que je pensais. - soupira le jeune. -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? - demanda le blond en s'accoudant sur le dossier du fauteuil alors que Miyagi se rasseyait pour écouter l'histoire d'Usagi-san avec attention.

Usagi-san soupira. - La personne que Misaki ne voulait surtout par informer nous as vu ensemble et m'a jeté de la maison. - dit-il d'un trait.

- Hein ? - lâcha Shinobu.

- Le frère de Misaki. - déduit Miyagi.

- Oui … - admit-il en détournant le regard.

- Alors il vous a jeté pour avoir couché avec son frère ? - demanda le blond, faisant se retourner le brun de colère.

- Nous ne sommes même pas arrivé à ce stade. - commenta l'argenté qui ne pouvait plus s'enfuir de la conversation.

- Et maintenant il faut que vous vous mettiez le frère dans la poche, c'est ça?

- Shinobu, tu ne pourrais pas demander ça avec un peu plus de tact ? - le repris le gérant.

- Ne vous en faites pas. - déclara Usagi-san.

- C'est que, Miyagi, et si ça nous arrivait, à nous, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? - demanda-t-il en prenant l'adulte par surprise.

Au début, le brun ne répondit jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche une bouffée de sa cigarette. - De un, c'est difficile qu'ils se doutent de quoi que se soit étant donné qu'on est officiellement colocataires toi et moi, de deux, tu parles à peine avec tes parents et de trois, ta sœur est en lune de miel. Alors je ne pense pas que ça nous arriverait. - dit-il, mais quand il vit que Shinobu n'avait aucune expression, il soupira. - Je ferais _n'importe quoi_ pour te faire revenir auprès de moi. - Compléta-t-il. Shinobu rougit violemment et s'enfuit dans le coté cuisine. Après la fuite de Shinobu, Miyagi se tourna vers son invité pour continuer la conversation. - Et vous, que feriez-vous ? - lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Usagi-san laissa trainer son regard dans la pièce pour trouver des idées. - Il faut d'abord que je fasse quelque chose. - déclara-il en regardant Miyagi dans les yeux. - Puis j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

XXXXXX

Il faisait nuit quand Misaki se réveilla. Il se changea et sortit doucement de sa chambre pour trouver l'appartement entièrement sombre. _Nii-chan doit être en train de dormir._ - pensa-t-il en marchant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée à pas de loup, comme il avait fait quand il s'en allait à La Pequeña Cafetera avec Usagi-san dans le sac. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, tout son corps lui ordonnait de partir à la recherche d'Usagi-san et de le retrouver à tout prix, et de s'enfuir avec lui si c'était nécessaire. Et pourquoi pas ? Il voulait être avec lui, non ? Il était heureux avec lui, non ? Alors où était le problème ?

- Tu comptes aller quelque part ? - entendit-il derrière lui. Le châtain pivota sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à Takahiro, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. - Tu resteras à la maison cette nuit, d'accord ? - dit-il en s'appuyant sur la porte pour éviter que Misaki ne puisse l'ouvrir. - Et puis, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis rentré aussi tôt ?

- Je n'en sais rien. - annonça le plus jeune en évitant de croiser le regard de son frère.

- Le lycée m'a appelé, en me disant que tu avais séché … C'est la faute de cet homme, c'est ça ? - demanda-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Non ! - s'écria Misaki avec force. - Usagi-san n'a rien à voir avec ça ! En fait … - il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ce qui rendit Takahiro curieux.

- En fait quoi ?

- Usagi-san ne voulait pas que je rate les cours. – confia-t-il.

Takahiro ne répondit pas, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça, que ce bâtard se préoccupe des études de Misaki. - Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? - lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas le payer. - dit-il sans le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui surpris le grand frère. - J'ai réussi à trouver un travail avec lequel je voulais t'aider avec le problème économique que tu as … et puis j'ai rencontré Usagi-san. - confia-t-il à Takahiro. Pour dire vrai, le plus âgé ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'histoire, plutôt quelque chose du genre « Usagi-san et moi, on couche ensemble depuis un moment … » C'est ce à quoi s'attendait Takahiro, personnellement, il s'attendait aussi à ce que son frère soit addict à quelque chose, qui ferait en sorte qu'il ne veuille se séparer de cet homme.

- Il … Il ne t'a pas touché plus que ça ? - lui demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

En l'entendant, Misaki vira au rouge instantanément, répondit un non sonore et courut de nouveau dans sa chambre. Seul dans le couloir, Takahiro en profita pour fermer la porte à clé, pour que Misaki ne puisse plus tenter de s'échapper.

Misaki s'était caché sous ses draps quand il entendit son portable sonner. Il regarda son message sous le drap.

**Misaki, Usagi ou je sais  
pa quoi est chz moi.  
On se voit a la Pqñ dem1  
Shinobu** **(´****･****ω****･****`)**

Misaki n'arrivait pas à y croire. Demain, il faudrait qu'il aille remercier Shinobu, il lui en devait une … vraiment. Après avoir lu le message, Misaki sentit que maintenant, il pouvait dormir en paix, mais ce n'était toujours pas bon, il ne pu donc pas accéder aux rêves dont il avait besoin. Cette chaleur qui le rendait fou … son absence le rendait anxieux, il se sentait mal à l'aise dans sa propre chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ça le laissait perplexe.

_Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi dépendant de lui ?_ - se demanda-t-il, honteux.

Le châtain n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva en plein milieu de la nuit pour se diriger vers la porte qui donnait à la salle de bain, laissée ouverte, pour aller chercher les somnifères que son frère laissait dans les placards. Misaki lut précautionneusement la notice d'utilisation qui disait de prendre deux cachets si il avait plus de vingt-cinq ans et une seule s'il avait moins. Mais lui, il en avait dix-huit, alors combien devait-il en prendre ? En retournant la boîte dans tout les sens, il finit par se décider : il prit un cachet et en mordit un autre pour n'en prendre que la moitié. Une fois fait, il se recoucha et s'endormit profondément, mais il avait froid dans son lit.

XXXXXX

Ah, voilà,c'est la fin du gros cliff-hanger de ouf qu'il y avait. Par contre, je vous le dit tout e suite, ça ne va pas s'arranger comme ça: Vous pensiez que ça ne pouvait pas devenir plus bizarre encore ? ... Ah, pauvres jeunes gens naïfs ^^

Au fait, j'ai vu que peu d'entre vous m'avaient suivi sur Twitter. C'est dommage, j'avais créé ce compte pour vous. Si je vois que vraiment personne ne me suit, alors je laisserait tomber, c'est grave, mais si voulez quand même me suivre, c'est Arum_poste, ça n'a pas changé !

Allez, je réponds à vos commentaires :

Yonokaze: Non, les scans, c'est le mal (Dis celle qui ne s'améliore en anglais qu parce qu'elle lit les mangas non licenciés sur des sites anglais parc qu'elle a la flemme d'attendre qu'ils sortent en français.) Et comme tu vois, pour un fois que je n'ai pas posté le chapitre après une éternité. Enfin, je crois ... Voilà, j'espère que t'as aimé quand même. Et désolé pour les onigiris, en plus c'est meilleur! sumimasen ^^

Alika-Plume: Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerais tant que quelqu'un sera là pour me témoigner un peu d'attention (autrement dit, tan que des gens viendront lire et, si possible, commenter.) Parce que rien n'est plus gratifiant que d'entendre dire que son travail est apprécié.

Hiriji-san: Ah, si tu savais! Le grand-frère sur protecteur, c'est un peu le boulot de notre Takahiro national, et crois moi qu'il a pas l'intension de démissionner tout de suite! Parce que s'il y avait pas quelque chose pour déranger l'amour de nos tourtereaux, ce serait quand même vachement moins drôle. Maintenant, je ne peux pas te dire si les prochains chapitres seront passionnants, c'est à toi de voir par toi-même et j'espère que tu continuera à suivre cette fic'. A la prochaine!

Manny Heatlook: Ah, si tu savais a quel point c'est pareil pour moi ! J'espère que ça va aussi bien pour toi aussi ! Besos 3

Xiaping: Merci énormément, ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir des commentaires de ce genre. J'espère de ton coté que tu continueras à me suivre, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir ^^

Hello3: Tiens, toi aussi? C'est bizarre !^^ Non, mais disons que la présence de Takahiro, ça rajoute un petit peu de piment à leur histoire. Si je pousse la réflexion vraiment loin, on pourrait presque dire qu'il y a une référence à Roméo et Juliette, dont les parent refusent l'amour. Bon, là, c'est pas les parents, c'est le grand frère, mais ça y ressemble ... de loin ... en louchant ... bon, d'accord, il y a aucun rapport ! ^^ Enfin, j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre, comme tu le fais!

Miyabie-chan: Ouais, t'as vu, c'est chiant! ^^Ah ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 9, et il ne clairement pas être le seul à nous-mettre des bâtons dans les roues! Je suis vraiment contente que tu t'ai décidé à me suivre jusqu'à la fin. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tel Usagi-san, je continuerais comme je le fais, à écrire en retard, à ne poster que tout les dix mois, et surtout à proposer une traduction qui se rapproche le plus de la langue française.

Je vous embrasse tous mes ramens aux crabe, mes sushis, mes soupes misos _et mes onigiris_, et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochaine épisode de "La Pequeña Cafetera" chapitre 7.  
Le roi des pirates, ce sera moi ...

...

...

Mince, je me suis trompé de dom, excusez ^^


	7. Des oreilles blanches

Bonjour à tous!  
Eh ben, pour une fois, j'ai réussi à poster le chapitre en UN mois ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Un seul petit mois! Mais bon, comme bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, j'ai l'obligation de vous dire que ça ne va pas être possible tout le temps. Déjà parce que je ne suis pas en vacances pendant deux mois (j'ai réussi à obtenir un boulot d'été) donc je ne vais pas pouvoir traduire tout le temps. Et aussi parce que petit à petit, on est en train de rattraper le rythme de publication en espagnol. Et le problème c'est que non seulement je n'aurais plus la possibilité de traduire quand je veux et avoir des chapitres en avance, mais aussi parce qu'il y a des petits indices dans chaque chapitre pour la suite de l'histoire que je pourrais mal interpréter en traduisant, et donc changer l'histoire. Et c'est quelque chose qui me gênerait assez. Donc je préférerais avoir un peu de marge pour bien comprendre l'histoire, j'espère que vous comprendrez ça ! ^^

Au fait, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de traduction cette fois. Pourquoi? Parce que le mot pour parler du bureau (la pièce) et le bureau (le meuble) est différents en espagnol et en anglais, mais est le même en français. Donc, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un secrétaire, c'est également un meuble de travail - un bureau - dont la planche peut s'ouvrir et se fermer et qui est recouverte de tiroirs plus ou moins secrets - pour la petite anecdote, c'était un meuble utilisés dans l'ancien temps quand les amants non mariés se transmettaient des messages.

Voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre aussi ! ^^

* Junjou Romantica*

Des oreilles blanches

Shinobu prenait son petit-déjeuner avec le regard le plus perdu qu'il avait connu dans toute sa vie. D'ailleurs, même la vitesse avec laquelle il mangeait sa tartine avait diminuée quand ses yeux s'était concentrés sur la personne qui buvait son café en face de lui : Usagi-san.

L'argenté lisait buvait son café à petites gorgées en lisant tranquillement le journal du matin jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le jeune l'observait intensément. – J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi que ce soit ? – demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Lapin … - soupira Shinobu sans le quitter du regard.

- Hein ?!

- Usami-san. – lâcha-t-il avec force en se levant brusquement. – Tu es un lapin.- Au départ, Usagi-san fronça encore plus les sourcils sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à imiter l'adolescent et poser les mains sur sa tête.

Des oreilles.

De grandes oreilles blanches de lapin. Usagi-san resta un moment comme gelé quand il comprit ce à quoi l'adolescent, qui s'était arrêté en plein petit-déjeuner, faisait référence. – Ah … je peux l'expliquer. – fit le plus âgé en se levant quand il vit que Shinobu s'approchait de lui.

- Ce sont des vraies ? – demanda le blond.

- Euh … - il détourna rapidement le regard. – Non.

- _Fais chier_. – lança-t-il en touchant l'autre du doigt, les sourcils froncés.

- Shinobu-chin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de parler à tes ainés ? – Miyagi entra dans la cuisine en serrant sa cravate. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres, il resta bouche bée, un sourire nerveux coincé sur ses lèvres. – Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? – demanda-t-il en observant Shinobu tirer les deux oreilles blanches qui sortaient du crâne d'Usagi-san.

…

- Alors … - soupira Miyagi, Shinobu à ses cotés et Usagi-san devant lui, sans pour autant qu'ils ne se regardent l'un l'autre. – Usami-san, s'il-te-plait, explique-toi.

- Euh … - lâcha l'argenté en se rendant compte qu'il était obligé de dire la vérité. – C'est une longue histoire. – Commenta-t-il. Ses oreilles firent un léger mouvement, faible, mais suffisant pour donner des sueurs froides à Miyagi et faire se lever Shinobu.

- On a tout notre temps. – dirent-ils en même temps.

XXXXXX

Misaki se sentait sur le point de mourir. Pourquoi ? Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas assez bien dormi. Bien qu'il ait prit des somnifères la nuit dernière, suffisamment pour laisser son frère dans le coma pendant deux jours, lui n'avait pas réussi à bien dormir. Ensuite parce qu'il se sentait fatigué et très angoissé. Bien qu'il sache qu'Usagi-san était en sécurité chez Shinobu, il était préoccupé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps l'homme pouvait rester dans sa forme humaine, étant donné que quand Misaki se réveillait, Usagi-san était toujours dans sa forme de peluche, jamais humain … Voilà ce qui avait maintenu le brun réveillé toute la nuit.

Quand sonnèrent les huit heures du matin à l'horloge du salon, Misaki se prépara à aller travailler au café. Il enfila un jeans, boutonna une chemise dont la couleur verte faisait ressortir celle de ces yeux, empoigna son sac à dos et fourra un morceau de pain entre ses dents.

En arrivant à la porte, il remarqua avec surprise que son frère l'avait également fermé à clef. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait deux clefs pour fermer la porte. Celle qui fermait de l'extérieur, celle que Misaki avait et celle qui fermait de l'intérieur, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'utilisait jamais … mais où était-elle ? Misaki se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère où il le retrouva profondément endormi. En embrassant la salle du regard, il remarqua que les clefs se trouvaient sur le bureau de son frère. Il les attrapa, ouvrit la porte et les laissa sur la table de l'entrée.

Le châtain se mit alors à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait l'impression que s'il n'arrivait pas, alors tout serait fini. Il sentait, non, il souffrait de l'absence du plus âgé. Tout était si confus … En se rendant compte de ses pensées, il ralentit et regarda ses chaussures : Il n'arrivait pas à saisir **pourquoi **il lui semblait nécessaire d'être à coté d'Usagi-san. C'était à cause de cette chaleur ? Parce que c'était la première fois qu'une personne autre que son frère lui exprimait de l'amour ? De l'amour ? C'était ça ? Le jeune fronça les sourcils, c'était le genre de chose qui l'énervait, d'être parfaitement conscient de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'une idée sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à cacher l'influence d'Usagi-san dans sa vie, il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait qu'il avait envie, ou même besoin de cette chaleur que seul l'autre homme était capable de lui donner, il ne savait pas si tout cela n'était pas rien qu'un compromis envers lui.

On aurait dit que la vie s'amusait avec lui. C'était injuste. De toute façon, la vie avait toujours été injuste avec lui. Pour ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, pour l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de Takahiro et le fait qu'il se sente coupable d'avoir empêché son frère d'aller à l'université, pour leur problème financier. A chaque fois qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bien, une mauvaise surprise leur était tombée dessus. Cette fois-ci, il avait été séparé d'Usagi-san.

- C'est injuste. – lâcha le jeune homme, tout en se rendant compte qu'il avait atteint La Pequeña. En rentrant dans le restaurant, il faillit rentrer dans un des ses collègues, Shinobu, qui paraissait plus tendu que d'habitude. – Salut. – salua Misaki calmement. – Usag-Usami-san ne t'as pas causé trop de problèmes ?

Shinobu se retourna vers lui avec une moue étrange sur le visage, faisant lever un sourcil au châtain. – Il est différent de d'habitude. – commenta-t-il avant de voir un tic nerveux secouer brièvement le visage de Misaki.

- Comment … ?

- Il est derrière, si tu veux le voir. – dit-il en pointant l'entrée du personnel du doigt. Sans même lui dire merci, Misaki se précipita jusqu'aux casiers pour retrouver l'argenté. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Usagi-san lui tournait le dos en fumant tranquillement.

- U-Usagi-san. – l'appela-t-il. En entendant ça, l'autre se retourna. De manière quasi-instinctive, les deux s'unir dans une étreinte passionnée. Misaki pouvait sentir clairement qu'Usagi-san inhalait fortement l'odeur de son cou et la saveur de sa peau.

- Misaki … -soupira l'adulte.

Le châtain se sépara de lui pour mieux le voir, il était se sentait préoccupé pour lui, mais aussi honteux pour ce qui s'était passé chez lui. La honte le …

- Usagi-san ? –lâcha Misaki en remarquant les deux superbes oreilles blanches qu'arborait le plus âgé sur sa tête.

- Oh, ça. – fit Usagi-san – Ne t'inquiète pas, elles s'en iront quand …

-Attend. – l'interrompit le jeune. – Comment ça se fait que tu n'es toujours pas sous ta forme de lapin ? – demanda-t-il – et ou est-ce que –

Il arrêta de parler, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés désespérément, ça le rendait fou. Misaki pouvait sentir ses jambes trembler, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tomber à n'importe quel moment si Usagi-san ne l'aidait pas à se tenir aux casiers. Leur cœurs battaient si fort qu'Usagi-san pouvait les entendre battre à l'unisson, il pouvait sentir comment Misaki cherchait à réduire la distance entre eux à la manière dont il avait fermement serré ses bras autour de son cou, il pouvait voir avec quelle liberté le châtain le laissait l'embrasser. C'était ça qui l'excitait le plus chez lui, suffisamment pour être prêt à terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans l'appartement.

- Euh, Usagi-san. – parvint à dire Misaki. – Explique-moi. – demanda-t-il.

- C'est simple. – dit-il tranquillement en sentant que le jeune posait sa tête sur son épaule. – Avant de partir de chez toi, j'ai fait bien plus que t'embrasser, non ? – lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Misaki sentit alors que son visage rougissait par le simple fait d'avoir mentionné ce qui en définitive était vraiment très gênant. – Uhm, Usagi-san. – soupira-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre après avoir remarqué que les oreilles avaient disparues. – Alors …

- Alors quoi ? – fit le plus âgé un peu plus détendu.

- Si tu ne m'embrasses pas, tu deviendras un lapin ? – demanda-t-il sans le voir.

Usagi-san s'apprêtait à répondre quand il sentit que Misaki s'était crispé. Il s'attendait peut-être un oui insensible et intéressé. L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction du garçon. Il trouvait ça adorable qu'il puisse être si touché par ce genre de chose, c'était comme s'il lui avait demandé s'il l'aimait vraiment.

- _Misaki, ça n'est pas évident ?_ – Usagi-san prit le plus jeune par les épaules pour pouvoir le voir un peu mieux, et il se retrouva devant le visage devenu rouge de Misaki qui essayait de retenir ses larmes, malheureusement pour lui il en avait versé et pas qu'une. – Misaki.- commença-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues. – Tu me plais, bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Maintenant, il aurait pu mourir. Misaki s'attendait presque à ce que son cœur s'arrête de battre à n'importe quel moment, tellement il le sentait battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il sentait que les larmes avaient fini par couler sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Usami-san, je sais que vous aimeriez bien manger Misaki pour le gouter, mais il faut quand même qu'il aille travailler. – annonça Shinobu, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, alors que Misaki, surpris, était occupé à faire une mini crise cardiaque.

XXXXXX

- En fait, c'est plutôt dangereux que je retourne chez Misaki. – confia Usagi-san à Miyagi, assis devant lui sur une des tables de la terrasse de la Pequeña, un café chacun.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux faire ça ? – demanda Miyagi en avalant une bonne gorgée de café brulant.

- Oui.

- Tu n'emmène pas Misaki-chan avec toi ? – lui demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

- N… Non, peut-être la prochaine fois. – dit Usagi-san en détournant le regard. – Je ne suis pas sur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner, _moi._ – entendirent-ils derrière eux. Automatiquement, Usagi-san se retourna pour savoir qui avait parlé et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune serveur châtain.

- Hiroki. – lâcha Miyagi. – Tu ne sais pas que c'est grossier d'écouter les conversations des autres ? – le réprimanda-t-il avant que l'intéressé ne lui fasse un sourire moqueur.

- D'accord. – fit Usagi-san. – Bien sur, pourquoi pas.

- Génial. – s'exclama le serveur. – Et on irait où ?

Un quart d'heure après, Usagi-san lisait en ayant jeté son dévolu sur les pages jaunes, en attendant qu'Hiroki finisse son tour.

- Alors … tu vas te balader avec Hiroki-san ? – demanda Misaki en s'asseyant à coté du plus âgé.

- Uh um. – fit l'argenté sans se retourner. – Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. Et … je peux savoir où est-ce que vous allez ? – demanda-t-il en se rapprochant plus.

Usagi-san quitta le livre des yeux avant de se retourner pour voir le garçon qui avait sa moue préoccupée devenue habituelle sur le visage.

-Où que j'aille, je te promets que je retournerais auprès de toi. – lui dit-il en caressant sa joue qui rougissait.

- Usami-san ! – entendit-on au loin. – Je suis prêt, allons y ! – cria Hiroki. Usagi-san se sépara alors de Misaki, le laissant seul attablé à la terrasse de la cafétéria.

- Je rêve ou il vient d'éviter ma question ? – s'exclama Misaki alors que Shinobu s'asseyait à coté de lui.

- Miyagi me fait ça, lui-aussi. – déclara-t-il en faisant sursauter le châtain.

- Oh, mon dieu, arrête ça. – lâcha-t-il en portant une main à sa poitrine.

XXXXXX

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague. – s'exclama le châtain en rejoignant l'argenté dont il suivit le regard.

- Non. – répondit-il tranquillement. Les deux se trouvaient devant un énorme manoir dont le portail en fer forgé noir et or arborait un énorme U sur le dessus.

- Hé, je ne savais pas qu'on irait voir ta famille. – dit le châtain, un peu nerveux.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle le soit, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. – lui expliqua-t-il.

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé avec Takahashi-kun ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt. – dit-il en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, ni un mouvement, ni même un bruit après qu'ils aient fait sonner le discret timbre qui dura près d'une seconde et demie.

- Peut-être que si on réappuyait -

- _En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?_ – demanda une voix masculine depuis le haut-parleur, sonore et grave, interrompant Hiroki.

- Bonjour, je suis venu voir . – répondit Usagi-san très calmement en empoignant par le bras un Hiroki qui cherchait à fuir.

- _Qui le demande ?_ – demanda-t-il ensuite, d'un ton qui montrait clairement sa mauvaise humeur.

- Usami Akihiko.

- … - la voix se tut pendant un petit moment. – _Un moment, s'il-vous-plait_.

Hiroki était sur le point de manifester son mécontentement quand l'énorme grille s'ouvrit devant eux pour les laisser entrer et, sans hésitation aucune, Usagi-san entra dans la résidence comme si c'était la sienne.

- Oi, Usami-san ! – l'appela Hiroki en remarquant qu'il y avait des caméras de sécurité et des gardes de chaque coté du jardin. – Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. – lui chuchota-t-il.

- Si ça ne l'était pas, nous le saurons tout de suite. – répondit-il sans même lui adresser un regard.

- Hein ? – Au moment où le châtain s'apprêtait à répondre, les portes de l'entrée de la résidence s'ouvrirent, laissant voir un majordome aussi sérieux que son costume était noir se tenir près de la porte.

- Akihiko-sama. – fit-il après avoir observé Usagi-san de haut en bas.

- Oui. – répondit l'argenté.

- Entrez, s'il-vous-plait. – dit-il en faisant un pas sur le coté pour le laisser passer.

Usagi-san passa la porte principale avec dignité, alors qu'Hiroki, qui le suivait lentement, observait se qui se passait autour de lui avec un maximum de détail. Il lui sembla même que le majordome l'observait avec attention.

- Attendez ici. Usami-sama arrivera dans quelques minutes. – Annonça le majordome après avoir conduit Usagi-san et Hiroki dans un bureau très élégant, rempli de livres et meublé de fauteuils et d'un secrétaire qui imposait le respect avant de les laisser seuls.

- Je suis nerveux. – lâcha le châtain, ce qui fit se retourner le plus âgé de manière automatique vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant voir un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, peut-être plus, dont les cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient parsemés de quelques cheveux blancs, et qui portait un costume chocolat foncé assortis à ses yeux. – Toi ! – lâcha-t-il en pointant Usagi-san du doigt. – Où est-ce que tu étais passé pendant ces dernières décennies ? – lui demanda-t-il, au bord de l'hystérie, en le prenant par les épaules.

Usagi-san, en entendant cette question et en voyant les yeux de cet homme visité par d'anciens souvenirs, posa lui aussi ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre et lui demanda :

- Alors, tu sais qui je suis ?

- Hein ? – firent Hiroki et le brun en même temps.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? – demanda l'homme en costume.

- A propos de quoi ?

XXXXXX

- Mon nom est Usami Fuyuhiko. – Commença-t-il une fois que les trois hommes se soient assis autour d'un café. – Toi et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis ma naissance. – expliqua-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit possible. – déclara Hiroki un peu nerveux. – Vous, enfin, je veux dire, Akihiko-san est bien plus jeune que vous.

- Eh bien non. – dit l'homme calmement. – Akihiko doit avoir à peu près soixante-quinze ans. – déclara-t-il, ce qui laissa Hiroki bouche bée et Usagi-san avec des yeux grand comme des roues de carrosse.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire nerveux. – Non, je dois avoir vingt-huit ou vingt-neuf ans.

- Tu n'es même pas sûr de savoir si tu as vingt-huit ou vingt-neuf ans. – répliqua Fuyuhiko en buvant une gorgée de café. – Et je ne parle pas des pouvoirs surnaturels dont tu connais l'existence sans savoir pourquoi tu les détiens. Pour dire vrai, ça tombe bien, non ?

- Qui suis-je ? – lui demanda-t-il, maintenant sûr que l'homme ne pouvait lui dire que la vérité.

Hiroki ne savait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était rester assis et écouter, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

- Tu es né en 1937 et en 1966 tu as disparu. – lui expliqua l'homme en costume. – J'avais huit ans à l'époque. Au fait, tu es mon oncle.

- Ton oncle …

- C'est le jour où tu as disparu que sont apparus le lapin blanc et le lapin noir. – ajouta-t-il, ce qui eut le mérite de prendre l'argenté de court.

- Noir ? Pour ce que j'en sais, je me transforme en lapin blanc, alors qui est le lapin noir ?

- Mon deuxième oncle. – répondit-il aussitôt.

- Il a disparu lui-aussi ? – demanda Hiroki, que le thème de la discussion commençait à intéresser.

- Oui.

- Pour commencer, pourquoi ont-ils disparu tout les deux ? – demanda le châtain avant que l'argenté ne le demande.

- Pour ce que mon père m'a raconté, les deux frères ont mis le Fabricant de jouet en colère. – narra l'homme avec nostalgie. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il racontait un conte de fées.

- Le Fabricant de jouet ? – lâcha Usagi-san. – J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part - se dit-il mais le simple fait d'essayer de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit étais quelque chose de tout à fait inutile.

- Donc – continua Hiroki. – Comme ils ont mit le Fabricant de jouet en colère, celui-ci les a maudits, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- C'est ça. – annonça l'homme comme s'il c'était agit de quelque chose de parfaitement normal, d'un fait dont il pouvait de se rappeler de mémoire.

- Mais, si tout ce que tu dis est vrai … - commença Usagi-san. – As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ? – demanda-t-il, menaçant.

- Bien sur. – dit-il en prenant une photo sur un meuble à coté de lui. – Tiens !

Quand l'argenté prit la photo entre les mains, lui et Hiroki l'examinèrent attentivement. Et c'est alors qu'Usagi-san reconnut la photo, c'était la même que celle qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque avec Misaki. Le garçon assis sur le fauteuil, un lapin en peluche dans les bras et, juste à coté de lui, Usagi-san souriant pour la photo dans sa véritable forme.

- Cette photo a été prise lors de mon huitième anniversaire, le jour où tu as disparu. – lui expliqua Fuyuhiko. – Mais, à la fin de la journée, toi et mon oncle êtes revenus nous voir et vous aviez tout les deux l'apparence de lapins en peluche.

- Tu n'en sais pas plus ? – lui demanda-t-il en lui redonnant la photo.

- Juste à propos de mon oncle Haruhiko. – dit-il avant que l'autre ne le regarde sans trop comprendre. – Ton frère, le lapin noir.

- Ah – laissa-t-il échapper. – Sais-tu où est-il maintenant ?

- Je l'ignore, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas souvent sous sa forme de lapin. – lui assura-t-il. – Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. – lui offrit-il.

Au début, Usagi-san ne répondit pas alors qu'Hiroki l'observait, étonné par l'invitation qui ne lui était, évidemment, pas destiné. – D'accord, en fait, j'aurais besoin de trouver un endroit où rester un moment, mais j'aimerais faire quelque chose avant ça. – déclara-t-il en se levant.

- Très bien. – dit Fuyuhiko en se levant aussi. – Je vais te donner ce dont tu peux avoir besoin, alors, un portable, un peu d'argent et … tu te souviens de comment conduire ?

- Oui, merci. – dit-il en recevant des clés de voiture. – On y va.

Hiroki le suivit sans hésiter, tout avait été si confus. Tant d'information qui arrivait d'un coup le troublait un peu. Et c'était pareil pour Usagi-san.

Quand ils sortirent du manoir, une voiture de sport rouge les attendait sur l'allée, les portes grandes ouvertes.

- Votre voiture, Monsieur. – annonça le majordome à Usagi-san.

- Merci. – dit-il d'un ton monotone pendant qu'Hiroki ne lâchait toujours pas son expression étonnée.

- Où allons-nous ? – demanda le châtain une fois attaché dans la voiture.

- A la Pequeña. – annonça Usagi-san très sérieusement.

- Eh, tu te sens bien ?

Usagi-san ne répondit pas tout de suite, son cerveau ne pouvait juste pas lui répondre, étant donné qu'il n'était préoccupé que par une question bien précise, une question qui envahissait son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait :

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne rappelle de rien ?_

* Junjou Romantica *

Pauvre Usagi-san, ça doit être dur de ne se rappeler de rien !

Allez, je réponds à vos commentaires !

Xiaping : J'ai été fan de One Piece, tout comme j'ai été fan de Naruto, mais je les ai laissé tomber pour la même raison : C'est beaucoup trop long ... ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en souvenir ou de me lire un chapitre de temps en temps. Par contre, au niveau de JR et de la relation entre Misaki et Takahiro, je suis dans le regret de t'avouer que ça va s'empirer, notre grand frère est beaucoup trop protecteur. Mais bon, ils vont se réconcilier, alors continue de suivre ^^

Yonokaze : Ouais, sauf quand ils sortent trop lentement. D'ailleurs, je commence à me dire si je ne pourrais pas commencer à acheter JR en français plutôt que de les lire en anglais, vu la vitesse à laquelle ça avance. Parce que même en anglais, JR et SH sortent 3 chapitres par an, c'est dire ! Et là, tu l'as vu, ce n'est pas si cruelle comme fin, si ? Moi je la trouve très sympa !Et toi aussi, je te trouve très sympa, faudrait qu'on se rencontre, un jour ou un autre ! ^^ Et continue à suivre

Miyabie-Chan : Tu sais, ton commentaire m'a fait un peu bizarre. Pas parce qu'il étais pas bien, mais plutôt parce que tu es la première personne que je vois qui écris "ça" au lieu de "sa" . En général c'est l'inverse. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir, bien au contraire ! Pour Takahiro, c'est vrai que ça doit faire un choc, mais ça va aussi bien l'embêter (non, je ne dirais rien ^^). Et puis pour Shinobu, la réponse est donné dans le chapitre 6 : il fait ça parce qu'il fait un analogie avec son propre couple ! Et c'est vrai que c'est particulièrement mignon ^^ Merci de ton encouragement et j'espère te répondre pour le prochain chapitre !

Mia-zure : Ahaha , nope, Takahiro ne connais pas Usagi ! Mais c'est vrai que la fin du chapitre dernier étais assez violente. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, il y en aura d'autres ! Non, c'est pas moi la sadique, c'est l'auteur originale. Si si, je vous jure ! Et puis, ça va s'améliorer en suivant, alors je compte sur toi pour continuer à suivre !


End file.
